


Aomine Daiki and the Sword of Gryffindor

by AnnaRodwaybookworm



Series: KnB at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Attempted Murder, Brotherly Bonding, Curses, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor Aomine Daiki, Gryffindor Kagami Taiga, Gryffindor Momoi Satsuki, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hufflepuff Murasakibara Atsushi, M/M, Memory Loss, Ravenclaw Kuroko Tetsuya, Ravenclaw Midorima Shintarou, Slytherin Akashi Seijuurou, Slytherin Himuro Tatsuya, Slytherin Kise Ryouta, Slytherin Takao Kazunari, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRodwaybookworm/pseuds/AnnaRodwaybookworm
Summary: Spells, Quidditch, flobberworms, career advice, detention..... and surprising disappearances? Kagami Taiga never imagined his third year to be that exciting. Aomine Daiki finds himself questioning his hatred towards Slytherins. Momoi Satsuki is exasperated with babysitting these two idiots.Kise Ryouta wants to be accepted by his family....or maybe not. Midorima Shintarou has an unfortunate mishap or realization while brewing Amortortia.Join our favourite Knb characters in their Hogwarts journey.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya & Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki & Kagami Taiga
Series: KnB at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990384
Comments: 76
Kudos: 71





	1. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this. Hope you enjoy.

_The night was dark. They lights were turned off in the cold dreary building that stood looming on the hilltop. To most the house looked abandoned and deserted. But that wasn't really a case._

_"My Lord, that's far too assuming."_

_A blonde female said. She wasn't very old, maybe just freshly out of her teens. Her voice was laced with a hint of panic._

_A second person was present in the house. A man, a woman? It was difficult to tell. The voice was raspy and snaky as if hadn't been used in years._

_"You dare deny me my wish?"_

_The voice wasn't loud. But it was beyond threatening. It was the kind of tone that made one's blood run cold and nerves still. The girl went deathly pale._

_"My Lord, I'm ready to offer you everything. Please…."_

_Her voice was desperate. She wasn't talking to protect herself. She was simply buying time to save someone else. The mysterious presence in the room seemed to let out a cackle._

_"Oh, so you have no real respect for the one you call 'Lord'?"_

_The tone was clearly that of mockery. The girl's hands were sweaty but cold to touch. A hand rested unsteadily over the long piece of wood tucked into the sash of her long black gown. But even she knew that it was useless. If she was attacked, nothing could save her. Not even the Heavens._

_"I offer you my life, my loyalty."_

_The voice seemed angry this time._

_"Stop with your incessant whining!" He bellowed. The girl whimpered, taking a step back._

_"They themselves pledged their loyalty! I shall not forgive betrayal!"_

_The girl was visibly trembling. She fell to her knees, tears steadily streaming down her face. The owner of the voice raised a long, bony, almost scaly arm._

_"Sister?"_

_A small voice echoed from where the little boy was hiding under the stairs. He couldn't have been more than two or three. His words were childish and unclear. Yet he seemed to have felt the hostile energy reverberating within the room. Almost instinctively he'd run up to stand before his sister._

_"NO!"_

_The girl screamed. And suddenly all the fear seemed to have left her thin frame. She leapt, grabbing the boy from where he stood, shielding his tiny frame with her own. A brilliant green light shone through the room as a cry echoed._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_A strangled gasp left the girl's parted lips as she fell forward. Her limp body fell on the child's. Terrified the boy began to wail, "Sister! Sister!" He desperately shook the girl's fallen frame only to be faced by her cold, dead eyes._

_Such was his fear that he didn't notice the second blinding green light that illuminated the hall._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_But this time the unthinkable happened. A scream echoed through the house. But it wasn't the boy. The boy ran. There was nothing he could do. He ran. He ran out through the open door. Outside two people were waiting completely covered in black clothes._

_And behind him the building exploded._

_He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He was lying on the floor. Or maybe he was floating. He didn't know. His head hurt. His body hurt. He wanted his mother. His father. Someone to hold him._

_But no one came. And the boy slowly let his eyes flutter shut._

***

Gryffindors and Slytherins are sworn enemies.

That’s a well known fact throughout all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Aomine Daiki was a very traditional Gryffindor. He completely hated those cunning snakes.

“You know, not all Slytherins are bad,” Kagami said. Kagami Taiga was a super energetic red haired, well over six feet wizard. A muggleborn. Kagami and Aomine had met during the Sorting Ceremony in Kagami’s First Year at Hogwarts. They’d become frenemies almost immediately. While they were best friends, they competed on almost every small thing, including who could eat more. The third member of their trio often expressed her distaste for this unnecessary competition. Momoi Satsuki was definitely smart. She should’ve been in Ravenclaw, Aomine thought. But somehow she’d ended up in Gryffindor and stuck with these two idiots.

Aomine and Momoi were both in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Kagami was a year younger than them. Both Aomine and Kagami were chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Unbelievably fast on the pitch, almost no other house team could keep up with them.

Momoi sighed, “We just met, guys. We don’t have to argue about Slytherins now. Let’s at least reach school,” she protested. Aomine huffed, “There is no argument,” he said, “Slytherins are conniving, sickening bastards and I can’t stand them.” Kagami snorted, “You’re a pureblood. Don’t you know a single decent Slytherin?” he asked.

“Why are you even defending them?”

“You know my brother’s in Slytherin.”

“So? He’s a conniving bastard too.”

“Dai-chan!” Momoi cried indignantly. Kagami threw the book he was holding. Aomine successfully caught the book, knowing if Kagami’s new Arithmancy book hit him on the head, he wouldn’t even be alive to hate on the Slytherins. “Why are you even taking the goddamn subject for?” Aomine said, looking the book over.

“It’s better than that Divination shit you take!”

Aomine snorted, “I take it for a reason. I can easily make up those dreams and other premonitions,” he said. Momoi gasped, “You two actually did your research on the subjects!” she exclaimed. Aomine shrugged, “Can’t have another difficult subject being thrown into my immensely busy schedule," he said. Momoi burst into laughter, "Dai-chan, you barely attend any of the classes. All you do is play Quidditch," she said, "If anything, your schedule needs to be more full. You should learn a thing or two from Kagamin," she said.

Aomine glared at Kagami, "Don't you just need to take two electives?" He asked, "I mean, why are you even bothering to take Muggle Studies. You're Muggleborn!" He protested. Kagami shrugged, "Since I suck at practically all subjects, I thought I'd take a few extra ones to see exactly where I can do well," Kagami said.

"Don't talk as if you're not already thinking about a career in Quidditch."

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "No, but I'd like to keep a few options open, you see," he said. Momoi squealed, "Kagamin!" She tried, throwing herself at the red head, "You're growing up so fast!"

Aomine laughed at her reaction. True, Kagami was indeed acting wise. What exactly happened over summer break to change him?

***

Kise Ryouta stumbled onto the Hogwarts Express feeling more exhausted than a boy of his age and physique ought to. He walked into the compartment where his childhood friend Midorima Shintarou was waiting.

"Good morning, Tarou-cchi," he said, lacking some much needed enthusiasm. Midorima sighed, "You're family at it again?" He asked. Kise nodded, slumping into the seat opposite to the green haired Ravenclaw. "They've been after me the whole break about me associating with what they call 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'," the blonde said, "Sometimes I wonder how bad it would be if I hadn't forced the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin." Midorima frowned, "They starved you again?" He asked. Kise didn't reply. The telltale with was answer enough.

Midorima didn't show many emotions but with how long Kise had known him it wasn't very difficult to see through his impassive mask. And right now, Kise could almost feel the waves of concern emitting from the tsundere's presence.

Kise and Midorima were a funny pair. Kise Ryouta was a Slytherin third year. He was usually rather flamboyant and vibrant. Unlike a lot of pureblood Slytherins Kise was outgoing and utterly friendly. Or so people thought. Only his family and Midorima knew about his home situation. Ryouta was from one of the most conservative pureblood families out there. The Kise family had been staunch supporters of the Dark Lord back in his days of power. Kise Ryouta was born as the dark horse. He'd never believed in his family's theory of pureblood supremacy. His first friend ever had been from the Midorima family whom the Kise family termed as blood traitors.

Ryouta never had it easy. He was the second youngest in the family. And even though his elder sisters, Kise Ryouka and Kise Kanoka weren't as bad as their parents, they still didn't like muggles or muggleborns. During the summer breaks, Ryouta had to silently bear all the insults his mother threw at him and the curses his father threw. He'd often gone without food for a week. Though the youngest of the Kise siblings, Kise Rio always tried to sneak him some food.

Midorima Shintarou on the other hand was from a very adjusting pureblood family. He had an elder sister who worked as an employee at Gringotts. He himself wasn't very friendly with people. Apparently he was extremely apathetic. But Ryouta saw through that cover. Back when he was just five, a young Ryouta had told him.

"Don't worry Tarou-cchi. I know you don't show you're feeling because you don't have enough words to express how much you feel."

Even at that tender age, Midorima had felt those words affect him deeply. He and Kise had stuck together ever since then. And though Kise could be quite annoying at times, Midorima cared about him like a younger brother.

Kise was a expert actor, cunning enough to be the ideal Slytherin. He was also adept at changing the topic when the conversation no longer suited his tastes. "Do you know anything about who's gonna be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts this term? I heard that Professor Shimura retired," he said. Midorima shrugged, "None of them seem to last longer than an year," he said, pushing his glasses up, "How are students supposed to learn with such inconsistency." Kise nodded before sighing, "I wish I was in your year, Tarou-cchi. That way I could just copy your homework," he said, rubbing his eyes. Midorima was a year old than Kise, making him a fourth year, "I help you with your homework anyways," Midorima said.

Kise smiled brightly, "I know! Tarou-cchi is the best, ssu!" He exclaimed. Kise smiles were infectious when they were genuine. And this time Midorima didn't feel the upward quirk of his lips.

***

“Atsushi, come on, I brought you snacks.”

Murasakibara Atsushi, the giant purple haired Hufflepuff looked up with a bored expression on his face, “Eh, Muro-chin?” he said in an impassive voice. Himuro Tatsuya smiled sweetly, “Good morning, Atsushi, nice to see you again,” he said. His voice wasn’t overly enthusiastic but it had a slight hint of excitement about seeing the gentle giant again. Himuro slumped into his seat beside Murasakibara.

“How was Muro-chin’s summer?”

Himuro smiled, “My brother was extremely annoying with his numerous questions on third year electives,” he sighed, “Hogwarts feels like a nice break from him at times,” he laughed.

Murasakibara didn’t bother to reply. He was busy stuffing himself with Chocolate Frogs.

Himuro Tatsuya was quite famous across Hogwarts--the first Muggleborn Slytherin in over a century. He was rather talented when it came to curses and basic charms, already considering a career as an auror. His younger half-brother Kagami Taiga was a Gryffindor. That seemed to draw more attention to him. Himuro didn’t particularly like all the unwanted attention.

Whenever he’d walk down the corridors alone, he’d hear those malicious comments. He’d hear some of the Slytherins say “Mudblood! He doesn’t deserve to live in the same room as us purebloods.” The other houses would say, “How bad does he have to be for a muggleborn to get sorted into Slytherin?” Himuro had hated this. That is what his life had been in his First Year. Things got a little better when he befriended the six feet ten inches tall Murasakibara.

Murasakibara was a half-blood. His mother a witch and his father a muggle. His purple hair and unbelievable height for a fourteen year old, drew a lot of attention to him. Eventually, Himuro, who’s appearance wasn’t quite as unique, got overshadowed. The only time he wasn’t with Murasakibara were during the nights when he slept in the Slytherin dormitories. Or during Quidditch practice. He also had a few classes alone. But once people stopped noticing him too much, it was quite easy to avoid unkind remarks.

Himuro Tatsuya considered himself an ideal Slytherin. Cunning, ambition and talent--he had that in loads. But above all Himuro valued kindness. Did that make him more like a Hufflepuff? He didn't believe so. Himuro had been attracted to Murasakibara because unknowingly the purple haired giant had been overwhelmingly kind to him.

Himuro sighed. Maybe that was why he felt this unexplained tug on his heartstrings whenever he laid his eyes on his best friend.

***

Akashi Seijuro sighed as he sat down. Not many dared to sit around him. So he always had a lot of space to himself. He opened his trunk before taking out his wand. Akashi was merely a fourth year but had been made a prefect and the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He was the youngest Quidditch captain Hogwarts had seen in ages. He sighed, twirling his wand in his hands. He shot some sparks from it, trying to light up the dull compartment where he sat alone.

He went back to thinking about Quidditch. Slytherin had a new chaser this term. Akashi had seen him play in the tryouts last year. He hadn’t gotten a chance to play last term but this term it was obvious that he’d have to become a starter as their last chaser had graduated last year. Akashi’s eyes had traced the boy’s frame and movements closely and coldly and he already had a dozen plays in mind. Akashi himself was quite comfortable and used to playing alongside Himuro Tatsuya, Slytherin’s second chaser. He had to ensure perfect coordination with the new chaser. While he did trust the Slytherin team, he doubted they’d be able to beat the trusty Gryffindor duo without almost telepathetic coordination.

“May I sit here?”

Akashi’s eyes snapped up to see a short boy. He had light blue hair and expressive round, blue eyes. He was clothed in his Ravenclaw robes. As much as the boy didn’t look extraordinary, everyone who played Quidditch knew who he was.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted him with a curt nod. Kuroko Tetsuya returned the nod. The famous yet mysterious Ravenclaw chaser. Many referred to him as the Invisible Flyer. He was so utterly presenceless that most lost sight of him. The school also knew him as the first to break Gryffindor’s power duo. Quite unexpected, Akashi had found himself thinking. Kuroko Tetsuya was a pass specialist. But of course, despite the Ravenclaw team having excellent players, there was a lack of coordination between Kuroko himself and the second Ravenclaw chaser.

Akashi and Kuroko were distant cousins. Both from prominent pureblood families, they’d grown up together as friends. Kuroko and Akashi were the same age yet Akashi was promoted a year higher than he was supposed to be in being exceptionally gifted in most subjects. It had Akashi who introduced Kuroko to Quidditch. They weren’t especially close but the occasional greeting was generally smiles.

Kuroko took a seat opposite to the redhead. “How was your summer break, Akashi-kun?” he asked, an impassive look on his face. Akashi gave him a gentle smile, "It was good, thank you. I daresay I finally managed to jot out the theoretical aspect of the new spell I was working on," he said. Kuroko nodded. Yes, not many fourteen year olds could create their own spells. But the bluenette wasn't very surprised. The Akashi family had always spun out geniuses.

"How was your summer, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Nothing remarkable. Just the same old summer."

Akashi nodded politely, "And how is Aunt Takumi?"

"She's doing better than before."

There wasn't much to converse about between them. Despite being cousins, the only time they talked were during Family Events. Both the boys were rather mature and never liked engaging in plain banter. So both remained quiet throughout the journey.

He didn't know why he didn't reach out to people. Sometimes Akashi wondered if something was very, very wrong with him.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I've actually been working pretty hard on this book. Hope you like it.

“Dai-chan! Kagamin!”

Momoi cried indignantly as the two fought over a bed. Flinging ties, clothes, it was a surprise nothing had been hard enough to hurt them. Momoi sat at the foot of the bed over which the two fought. All the beds are literally identical, she thought. Apparently this bed had a better view. Funny, considering that the only thing you could see while lying on the bed was the ceiling. How any of them needed a better view of the ceiling Momoi couldn’t even begin to fathom.

Last year, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had convinced the head of their house to let Kagami and Aomine room together even though they were in different years. Something about how the dynamic duo needed time to establish understanding. Momoi believed that the only thing these two managed to understand was how fast they could demolish the entire dorm. It wasn’t surprising that the other Gryffindor boys always opted to head to the Great Hall first. No one wanted to be present during Aomine and Kagami’s usually violent brawls.

“LET IT GO!” she yelled.

Both boys froze. Momoi snapped out her wand, “Scourgify!” she said sharply as most of the room’s belongings moved to their places. She moved towards the few broken pieces of furniture (namely the mirror which shattered when Aomine flung his Sneakoscope at Kagami, who ducked), “Reparo!” Once she was done casting the basic spells, she turned to the boys, putting her hands on her waist, “One more thing out of place,” she said, her voice tinted with an evident sadistic coldness, “And you’ll regret being born.” She smiled sweetly at the two. The boys immediately straightened up. They might be complete idiots but the one thing they knew was never, never disobey an angry Momoi Satsuki. They both stomped off to two other beds before dumping their sorry asses on the mattress. Momoi smiled, “Fix yourselves up in time for dinner. You have exactly ten minutes," she said before stalking out of the room.

Kagami and Aomine glanced at each other.

"Satsuki's the most annoying person I've ever met!"

"Aren't you like in love with her?"

Aomine fake gagged, "God, no!" He cried, "Ew, Bakagami! She's like a sister to me!"

Kagami burst into guffaws, "Your face is priceless though!"

It took Aomine all the willpower (and fear of Momoi Satsuki) in the world not to throw his shoe at the redhead. Instead he opted to unpack to cool down his head. Aomine took out the utterly heavy books first. He tossed a relatively small one to Kagami, who easily caught it. "Thanks, man!" Kagami declared, immediately sitting down to flip through  _ Quidditch Through the Ages _ . Aomine ignored him, proceeding to arrange some books on the bedside table where his glasses sat. Not many knew, but Aomine Daiki needed reading glasses. At least when he did long hours of studying, which wasn't quite often.

"How did your grades end up last year?"

Aomine shrugged, "Scraped through for most. Potions, of course, couldn't be salvaged," he said, "DADA was good. I actually ended up with an E. What about you?" He asked. "Failed Potions, obviously," Kagami said, "I swore the potion was perfect though.” Aomine snorted, “As if!” he cried, “Tetsu told me your potion turned a wondrous shade of lilac when it was supposed to be dirty sap green.” 

“Who the hell is Tetsu?”

“Ravenclaw Chaser, really short. Blue hair. Practically invisible. Broke our combination attack. Kuroko Tetsuya. Ring any bells?” Aomine asked.

“When did you become friends?” 

Aomine scoffed, “A lot of people at Hogwarts are like my cousins and distant family members,” he said, “I can’t even remember everyone. Like I’m sure Sakunami Chiharu, that sixth year Ravenclaw is like my great aunt or something.”

Kagami scoffed.

“Anyways, great aunts aside,” Kagami said, “Have you seen the new DADA teacher?” Aomine nodded, “Minato Akihiko,” he said, “Isn’t he the guy who wrote that essay on pureblood supremacy?” he asked. Kagami nodded, “Imagine how bad it’s gonna be for me now!” Kagami groaned, “A blood purist as a teacher! Why did Aida even hire him?”

Aomine shrugged, “I heard from my parents that no one really wanted the position,” he said, “Aida had trouble even hiring this guy. Apparently everyone believes the position is cursed,” he said. “Not unexpected,” Kagami said, “Not one seems to last longer than a year.” Aomine nodded in agreement. 

It was a rather normal hour in the dormitory. None of the two could imagine a far more exciting year ahead of them.

***

Himuro found himself smiling as Murasakibara wolfed down the food served in the Great Hall. He swore the Hufflepuff had an Extension Charm cast on his stomach. It seemed to have no bottom. He laughed as he himself put some of the mashed potatoes into Atsushi’s mouth, “Here,” he said. Atsushi seemed to gobble it down. Himuro laughed as he wiped the taller boy’s mouth with a napkin.

“When’s the wedding?” someone from the Hufflepuff table cried. 

Himuro went red at the implication. He quickly removed the napkin from Atsushi’s mouth, putting it down on the table. Atsushi made an impassive face, “Eh, marry Muro-chin?” he said, cocking his head to the side. The purple haired giant didn’t announce his words loud enough for the entire table. And instinctively Himuro knew that they were for his ears only. “I can do that,” Murasakibara mumbled, his mouth still stuffed with something. Tatsuya found himself going even redder at the prospect. 

Of course, it was obvious that he had a thing for him. But Himuro liked to believe that Murasakibara was quite oblivious to the fact. The only two things he cared about were food and Quidditch. Murasakibara’s present comment was based on the fact that Himuro always willingly fed him. And the gentle giant loved being spoiled. And Himuro loved spoiling people. During holidays, he always tried to baby his younger brother, except that Kagami never liked it. That’s why Himuro found himself being so very comfortable with Murasakibara Atsushi. 

“Mr. Himuro!”

Himuro turned to face the Head of the Hufflepuff House Professor Takeuchi standing behind them, his arms crossed over his chest. Professor Takeuchi was quite round and his robes always hugged his body too tight. Back in his first year, Tatsuya always had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the sight of him. He taught Herbology, one of Tatsuya’s only bad subjects.

Overall, summed up with the fact that Himuro was used to breaking school rules by sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Professor Takeuchi didn’t have an overwhelming amount of love for him.

"The timetables will be given out now," he said, "Unless you're planning to become a Hufflepuff, you'd do better to return to your own table."

Himuro nodded solemnly, "Yes, Professor," he said, getting up, "See you later, Atsushi." Murasakibara didn't reply. He was busy glaring at Takeuchi. If you could even call that a glare. It was more like aggressive pouting. Himuro laughed internally.

Tatsuya gave the Herbology Professor a sharp nod before heading towards the Slytherin table. He didn't have a whole lot of friends in Slytherin. One of the only people who was nice to him was his fellow Chaser, Akashi. So of course, Himuro found himself sitting down beside the shorter red head wizard.

"Hello, Seijuurou."

Akashi gave him a tranquil smile, "Hello, Tatsuya, hope you've had a good summer," he said, putting his fork down beside his plate. Tatsuya returned the smile, "Rather boring if you ask me, not much work to do," he said. Akashi let out a polite laugh, "I suppose you'll be happy to know that I plan on working you guys extremely hard for this Quidditch season," he said. Himuro nodded, "Congrats on becoming Captain, by the way," he said.

The fact wasn't unexpected. Even when Arata Shizuki had been captain, Akashi had been the one who called the plays. Their previous captain seemed more than happy to hand over her title to the younger, despite his lack of years. Akashi was easily the youngest in age on the team last year. But no one seemed to have a problem following his orders. Maybe it had something to do with the fact of how his heterochromatic eyes glinted maniacally when someone found the need to be disobedient without rhyme or reason. 

Akashi wasn't exactly his friend. However they did have a good understanding on and off pitch. Though Akashi was an extraordinary wizard, Himuro too prided himself in being well over average. Given that, any assignment they decided to pair up on never seemed to get anything below an O. On the pitch too their chemistry was rather good, second to only the Gryffindor power duo. They were one of the main reasons Slytherin narrowly won the Quidditch Cup last term. They'd lost to Gryffindor despite their seeker catching the Snitch. However they'd dominated over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which gave them victory by a measly ten points. 

Himuro also respected Akashi because he was the second person to show him kindness. Well,' he thought, 'It wasn't exactly kindness.' Akashi had been the one to encourage him to tryout in his second year. Akashi had definitely never been overly friendly (ok, he'd never been friendly in the slightest), but he'd never, not once bothered about his blood status. Maybe that was the normal decent thing to do. But it made more of a difference because Akashi was from one of the highly respected pureblood families in the Wizarding World. He had that air about a stuck up pureblood about him. Himuro had been thoroughly surprised when he'd been completely indifferent to his muggleborn status. He hadn't even used it as a compliment. For example, some teachers often acted surprised at his consistent good grades and magical understanding and said, "Despite being born and brought up among muggles, you're one of the brightest Wizards of your age." Akashi never brought that up.

It was a relief to Himuro Tatsuya that someone at least regarded him not as a Muggleborn wizard but judged and accepted him as just a wizard.

***

"Ahhhhh, Tarou-cchi!" 

Midorima sighed. This was supposedly the fifty-ninth time Kise was complaining about his schedule, "But Tarou-cchi, why do we have practically every lesson with the Gryffindors?" the younger boy whined. Midorima flipped the page of the book he was reading, "I'm not the one who set your timetable Ryouta," he said. 

The two presently sat in a weird position in the Slytherin Common Room. Midorima sat on the satin couch, reading an account on the latest discoveries in the field of the Dark Arts. Kise lay with his head on Midorima's lap, merrily complaining his head off. The position seemed rather romantic but in reality it was very very platonic. Midorima had originally tried to push Kise off but had finally succumbed to the blonde's puppy dog eyes. 

One might question what Midorima Shintarou, a well known Ravenclaw, was doing in the Slytherin Common Room. Of course it was against the rules. Ryouta was from one of the most traditional and influential pureblood families in existence. Given that fact, he and his sister seemed to have an inexplicably high stature among most pureblood Slytherins. So when Ryouta begged his fellow housemates to let Midorima into their common room, no one put up much of a resistance. Midorima guessed that it also helped that Ryouta's sister, Kise Ryouka was the most respected Slytherin prefect. 

"Tarou-cchi, why?"

Midorima closed his book with a bang. Sixty times was his limit. "Why do you care exactly?" He cried. Kise pouted, "They're mean to me," he said in a mock baby voice. Midorima sighed, "Most girls in the school adore you," he said, "I'm more than confident that no one is mean to you. You're being melodramatic without reason, nanodayo," he flicked Kise's forehead before returning to his reading. 

"Tarou-cchi!" Kise whined, rubbing his forehead.

That's when a third voice came to join them, "Hey, Shin-chan, Ryou-chan!" The black haired male called. He was considerably shorter than both Midorima and Kise. His face was lit up in a brilliant smile. Kise immediately sat up the sight of him.

"Kazu-cchi!"

Kise threw himself at the boy with immense vigour. Takao Kazunari returned the hug with the same enthusiasm. Midorima pushed his glasses up. Great,' he thought. As if Kise Ryouta's never-ending energy wasn't enough. The universe had to throw in the only person too who could actively compete with Kise in terms of being loud and energetic. "Kazu-cchi!" Kise whined, having realized that he was about to get no comfort out of Midorima, "Have you seen that we have most classes with the Gryffindors?" Takao's face contorted to reflect Kise's distraught look, "I know!" He cried, "It's terrible!"

Both boys continued to show off their apparent dissatisfaction at the third year class arrangements.

"At least I'll have Kazu-cchi!"

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ryou-chan!"

Midorima felt a nerve pop in his forehead from frowning at their antiques.

Takao Kazunari was the Slytherin seeker. He and Kise became good friends since they were in the same year and shared sentiments. Midorima too considered him a worthy acquaintance. But dealing with Takao and Kise at the same time was beyond the patience of even an extremely patient person. He had no idea how the other Slytherin players would stay sane after Ryouta joined practice this term.

"Such dramatics…."

Takao sighed, "Neh, Shin-chan," he said, "You'll come to realize that dramatics are an integral part of existence." Midorima sighed, "I've spent years with Ryouta," he said, "I've come to realize that dramatics is the least important part of existence." Takao shook his head.

"Ryou-chan, I have no idea how a Ravenclaw is such a big idiot."

Kise burst into laughter. That's when Takao's face changed into a more serious expression, "Oh by the way, Akashi-senpai called the entire Slytherin Quidditch Team to report to the pitch at seven in the morning before breakfast," he said. Kise scratched the back of his neck, "Ah, is the season starting early this year?" He asked, "I've never seen practice start this early." Takao shrugged, "I don't really know," he said, "But it's Akashi-senpai, so whatever it is it has got to be interesting."

No one could speak against that.

***

Hyuuga Junpei grumbled. Izuki Shun laughed. Kiyoshi Teppei guffawed.

The three Gryffindors sat in the common room, merrily teasing each other. "Seriously, I'm sure Aida-san still likes you," Izuki said as Kiyoshi blushed. 

Hyuuga threw a pillow at him, "Just call her Riko. Your comment sounds like the headmaster liking the idiot," he said. Izuki laughed, "What's wrong with the headmaster liking him?" He asked, "As it is, most of us here are as straight as the circle." Hyuuga looked around for a second pillow to throw at him.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were both in their sixth year. Hyuuga was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Izuki was in his fifth year. He was officially the same age as the other two but had to drop a year after he got taken seriously ill in his third year at Hogwarts. It was not exactly an illness. More like he'd been hit in the chest with a Cruciatus Curse when a bunch of loyalists to the Dark Lord attacked his family.

It shouldn't have had a lasting effect but Izuki hadn't been the strongest boy. The curse had a direct effect on his heart, keeping him locked in St Mungo's for almost six months. Of course, despite the doctor's warning, he'd never let that stop him from playing Quidditch. He was the Gryffindor Seeker and had an excellent range of vision. And possibly the best seeker Gryffindor had. 

"By the way, did you hear, Riko got made seeker too."

Izuki frowned, "Didn't she play Chaser last term?" He asked. Hyuuga whacked him across the back of his head, "Stupid, that's because their third Chaser got hit by a Bludger when they had that legendary miscoordination," he said. Izuki nodded, his memory refreshed, "Your patronus must be a RAM? Cause you've got an excellent memory," Izuki said. Hyuuga whacked him again.

Hyuuga was a Muggleborn while Izuki was a pureblood who loved studying about muggles. So both kinda got the joke related to computers. 

Kiyoshi tutted, "Don't be so mean, Hyuuga!" He said. Hyuuga glared at him. Kiyoshi smiled, "Stop getting so worked up about everything, you're beginning to act like the idiot duo," he said. Hyuuga's glare intensified, "You dare compare with them!" He cried indignantly. Aomine and Kagami were addressed as the idiot duo by the rest of the Gryffindor team, having firsthand experience about how stupid they could be. Izuki laughed, "Relax, Hyuuga," he said, "I believe no one can be as bad as those two."

Hyuuga nodded sharply, sitting back, pushing his glasses up.

"But you are seriously beginning to make me question my beliefs."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's it. Thanks a lot for reading. I'd love it if you left reviews and any opinions on how I could improve.💕💕


	3. Blotched Potions and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.

“Listen up closely,” Akashi’s cool, composed voice said, “I’m going to change up practice timings. Don’t blame me if you do not have any spare time to throw around.” His eyes were strained at the two Slytherin beaters, “Also I want a fair season. No unnecessary mocking or shows of disrespectful behaviour.” The players gave a sharp nod. He beckoned towards the blonde, “Ryouta,” he called gently. Kise took a few steps forward to stand next to Akashi. The redhead placed a hand on the boy’s back, “This is Kise Ryouta. He’s our new Chaser,” he introduced. Kise nodded sharply, “Nice to meet you!” he called, grip tightening on his broom.

One of the beaters, who had his hair in dreadlocks smirked, “It’s not the first time we’re seeing you,” he said, tone stinking with mockery, “It’s hard to miss a pretty face in the crowd.” Kise didn’t know how to react. But Akashi spared him the trouble, “Shougo, I advise you to leave Ryouta and all of the junior years alone,” he said, his voice not betraying any emotion, “If you get detention and miss practice or get suspended I will personally make sure you face the consequences.”

Kise felt a shiver run up his spine and he wasn’t even the one Akashi threatened. The captain’s heterochromatic eyes seemed to glow with a dangerous glint. And even the dangerous looking beater took a step back. Akashi smiled, “Good,” he said, seemingly satisfied, “Now, please introduce yourselves.” Takao seemed to leap at that.

“Takao Kazunari! I’m the Slytherin seeker!”

Akashi smiled encouragingly at the third year’s enthusiasm. The Chaser with shiny black hair stepped forward. Kise found himself staring at him. One fringe of hair covered his right eye and there was a beauty spot just below the other eye. If Kise had to describe him in one word it’d be ‘beautiful’. 

"Himuro Tatsuya. I'm a Chaser."

Kise nodded, feeling an aura of gentleness emanating from the older. 

The beater with dreadlocks looked least interested in pleasantries, "Haizaki Shougo, beater," he said, curtly. Kise smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Shougo-kun!" He said in a playful tone. Haizaki seemed to lear at him. Akashi glared at the beater. Clearly, these two did not have an overwhelming amount of love for each other. The pale dark haired lanky boy standing beside Haizaki raised his hand, "Yo, I'm Hanamiya Makoto. Sixth year, beater," he said.

Kise gave a confused look. Hanamiya looked far too lanky to be a beater, given that beaters were usually strong looking. But he didn't question anything. After all Akashi seemed satisfied with him and Kise trusted Akashi. So ultimately he nodded politely.

The last person of the lineup stepped up next. He was rather funny looking. He was rather short and his head was shaved. Also the stupid childish grin did not go well with his style, "I'm Tomoki Tsugawa. Are you any good? Cause if you're not I don't wanna bother with you," he said, still sporting that annoying smile. 

Kise didn't know how to reply to that. Again, luckily Akashi stepped in, "Enough," he said, "I can assure you Ryouta is an excellent Chaser. Now," his eyes glinted with excitement, "Time for our first practice."

***

Turns out, practice was rather ordinary. Himuro and Kise on separate teams with a beater each. Akashi and Tsugawa as keepers. They left Takao to practice with the Snitch on his own.

Of course, Himuro felt quite confident with Tsugawa and Haizaki on his team. Despite Akashi being a formidable foe, Himuro knew that Akashi had probably never even played keeper. So as much as he had excellent skills and his famous "Emperor Eye", him playing Keeper was a mere formality.

Takao stood on the ground ready to release the bludgers and the quaffle. Himuro smiled at Kise, "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're new," he said. Kise smiled back, "I wouldn't want you to go easy on me," he chirped. 

The boy was rather beautiful….more like pretty….if you asked Himuro, he would say that Kise Ryouta looked rather like a girl. To top it off, the third year clearly had on a lot of jewellery. He had a silver piercing on his left ear, which glinted brightly in the dull light of dawn. He also had on a necklace. It looked kinda like a sword. It too looked silver. Himuro wondered if all the ornaments were to ward off werewolves given the silver.

Of course, he thought. The boy was from the Kise family. But he didn't really act like a blood purist. In fact, Himuro would never have realized that he was from a traditional pureblood line unless…. well, unless he'd heard so much about the Kise family's connection to the Dark Lord. He'd often seen pictures of them in the Daily Prophet. It seemed funny how every single one of them were so very pretty.

"Are you ready?" Takao called, ready to release the balls. Himuro nodded. So did the two beaters. Kise grinned brightly at the seeker. Takao quickly unlocked the bludgers and tossed the Quaffle into the air. Himuro sweeped in, snatching the Quaffle right from under the blonde's nose. The third year had a surprised look on his face but his eyes seemed to reflect excitement. It took only a fraction of a second for him to follow, sharp at Himuro's tail. 

Himuro flew straight, twisting midair to dodge a bludger that Hanamiya sent barreling towards him. He smirked. He quickly feinted to the right, expecting Kise to fall right into his trap. And fall he did. Himuro quickly swerved left, shooting at the second hoop. It narrowly went past Akashi's fingers as a telltale 'ding' followed. 

Himuro turned back to face Kise, expecting him to look downcast. But that was not the case. Kise's eyes were sharply focussed on his body frame. For a second, the look reminded the fourth year of their captain's own terrifying gaze.

And terrifying it was when not seconds later Kise used the exact same move to score on him!

Akashi didn't look surprised. If anything, he looked proud. Himuro didn't even know what to say. He just sat floating in midair, gaping, quite unlike himself. He caught sight of Takao cheering from where he was drifting high above them. Haizaki and Hanamiya too looked beyond surprised at Kise's ability.

"Wow!" Himuro finally made out. Kise smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, blushing, "Thanks, Himuro-cchi!" He said. Himuro smiled. He internally cheered at how cute the younger student was. Yeah, he thought. One more person to baby. 

***

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" 

Momoi sighed as she and Aomine sprinted down the hallway. Late for their first lesson. That too, late for Transfiguration. Oh Harasawa was going to kill them. Or maybe not kill. Because he needed Aomine for Quidditch.

"How come Bakagami isn't late?!" 

Momoi sighed, "Of course he is, Dai-chan!" She said thoroughly exasperated, "He has it worse. He's late for Potions." Aomine huffed as they finally made it to the Transfiguration Classroom in the East Corridor. Aomine peeked in, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they could sneak in unnoticed. 

"Mr. Aomine, Ms. Momoi, so nice of you to join us."

The two entered the class, completely red and flustered. "We're very sorry, Professor. I forgot to set an Alarm Charm since it's the first day," Momoi said bowing sharply. Harasawa turned to Aomine, "And how does it explain your inability to attend class without Momoi tending to you hand and foot?" He asked. The class burst into laughter, highly amused every time Harasawa decided to roast someone. 

"Sorry, Professor…."

Harasawa nodded, "Five points each from both of you for your lack of order and horrible sense of time." Aomine would have groaned but he didn't. He would easily win those five points back with Quidditch. He slumped into the seat at the back of the classroom, Momoi beside him. Momoi whacked Aomine's knee, "I got into trouble for your idiocy," she whispered aggressively. 

Aomine looked at her with disinterest, "Who cares, Satsuki?" He drawled, "I'm ready to bet my broom, you'll win those points back in this class itself." Momoi scoffed, "I'm ready to bet my wand that you're gonna lose more points in this class itself."

Well, Momoi's wand and Aomine's broom were both safe….

"Please hand in your holiday homework. Anyone who gets above an E gets ten house points. And anyone who hasn't done the work….."

Aomine turned to Momoi, his disinterested look changed to one of panic, "We had homework?!"

***

Araki Masako wasn't a compromising person. Or an understanding person. Or an empathetic person. Or a person who could stand Kagami Taiga. So she was definitely happy when Kagami turned up late and gave her the wondrous opportunity to sack house points. 

But what seemed weird was that even through Professor Araki's wrath, he didn't get it worst. "Mr. Kise!" She called sharply. The entire class' eyes diverted to the Slytherin blonde who was barely awake. Kise Ryouta,' Kagami thought. He'd only ever had DADA with this guy and he couldn't even begin to fathom why this apparent teacher's pet would sleep in class. And in Professor Araki's class of all possible places. 

He jerked awake at his name being called, "Yes, Professor!" He cried, jumping to his feet. Araki glared at him with all the malice she could possibly muster, "I believe I asked you a question," she said, her voice cool and threatening. Kise looked so lost that Kagami felt kinda sorry for him. He probably would've gotten into trouble right then if the black haired boy didn't whisper something to him. Kise's confused look immediately changed into a smile, "It should be Wideye Potion, Professor," he said, "We covered that last year." Araki nodded, "Good, Mr. Takao, nice to know that even you didn't bother to hear my question." The black haired boy went red, "I-I," he stuttered. 

"Ten points, Mr. Takao."

Takao gaped. Araki smiled.

"And it'll be ten more if you don't shut your mouth."

His mouth shut with an audible 'hup'. 

"And Mr. Kise, meet me after class."

The class went on quite normally after that. Araki didn't bother to teach anything new on their first day back. Instead they were charged with the simple task of brewing Wiggenwald Potion. They'd learnt it back in their first year. Not that Kagami could brew it properly or anything. So of course, it wasn't unexpected when the potion which was supposed to turn turquoise turned blood red. Kagami groaned audibly. Araki cast a reprimanding glance as she disdainfully scribbled something onto the clipboard in her hands. "Maybe I added too much salamander blood…." Kagami mumbled to himself.

"No, that's not it."

Kagami was taken aback by the blonde's rude intrusion. Kise Ryouta smiled at him, "You need to read the instructions carefully. It says stir before you let it simmer for thirty minutes. You didn't stir it, did you?" He said. Kagami gaped. Yes, of course, that's what he was doing wrong! And he'd never even noticed. "T-Thanks," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Kise laughed, "Anytime," he said. 

The boy's family was famous across the Wizarding World as blood purists. The worst type of Slytherin. But this boy seemed different. While even normal Slytherins refrained from communicating with Gryffindors, this boy didn't seem to mind helping him out. 

Kise pointed towards his own potion, which was perfect, "I used to do the same mistake until last year," he said. Kagami nodded. Realising that Araki didn't seem to be very bothered with her students chattering right now, the redhead spoke, "You're Kise Ryouta, aren't you?" The blonde nodded overenthusiastically, "Yeah, and you're Kagami Taiga!" 

"You-you know me?" 

Kise nodded, "Of course," he said, "Anyone who plays Quidditch Chaser will know you!"

"You play Chaser for Slytherin?"

Despite the fact that Kagami didn't have the best memory, he was confident that Slytherin's chasers were Tatsuya, that intimidating redhead and a tall, lanky looking girl. Almost as if he were reading his thoughts, the blonde replied, "Oh, I just started this year," he said, "I haven't played an official game yet."

Kagami nodded. 

"Mr. Kise!"

Both the boys turned sharply to face Araki who'd somehow walked over to their table undetected. She turned to Kise, "Since you are a regular student, despite being increasingly annoying, I'll let you off punishment this once," she said. Kise didn't look happy. In fact, he looked terrified, "Are you gonna ask me to kill someone in return?" He asked and Kagami felt himself in awe of Kise's courage to speak up against Araki. Araki gave him a sadistic smile, "Oh no," she said, "I'm just gonna ask you to tutor Kagami in Potions."

Kise's mouth went wide, "B-but…." He stuttered, "I thought you never assigned tutoring?" Araki nodded, "Well, I've never had a student as bad as Kagami here, so…." Kagami went bright red, matching the colour of his hair. Kise giggled as Araki moved away from them, "Professor never likes anyone, so I guess it's an accomplishment to become her worst student," he said. 

"Shut up, blondie!"

Kise smiled at him, "Relax, third year potions aren't so bad," he said, "You probably won't even need my help." Kagami scoffed, "Bro, I can't even brew a simple Cure for Boils. Forget about any third year business. Kise's smile dropped, "Oh, then you might need a bit of help. Not sure if it's within my capacity," he said, seriously.

"Professor Araki asked you to tutor someone. You've got to be excellent."

"Nah, she just did it to make my life miserable!"

Kagami frowned, "I'm not that bad to hang out with, you know?" He said. Kise waved his hand, "Relax, relax, it's got nothing to do with you!" He said, smile returning, "I've just got a pretty packed schedule this year. Putting tutoring in will give me like no spare time." Kagami nodded. Kise's smile dropped again. This time his face contorted into an unreadable expression. And suddenly Kagami could see the Slytherin cunning lurking in the depths of his eyes, "You're friends with Aomine Daiki, aren't you?" He said. Kagami was taken aback by the tone. He found it difficult to believe that Kise's pretty, innocent aura could even produce such a cold and calculated tone. "Friends, rivals, teammates, whatever you like to call it," Kagami said, "Why?"

"I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing him," Kise replied, "After all, he has a notorious record of bullying Slytherins. I think he's one of the only students in Hogwarts that I simply cannot stand."

"He's not that bad!"

Kise scoffed, "You expect me to believe that?" He said, raising his eyebrows, "Just because he's a Quidditch prodigy, doesn't mean he owns the whole damn school!"

"I guess he can be a bit arrogant…."

Just as fast as his cold demeanor had appeared, Kise's smile returned, "Alright, enough about negative topics," he chirped, "Looking forward to working with you, Kagami-cchi!"

"Kagami-cchi?"

Kise giggled heartily and Kagami no longer had the heart to protest against the nickname.

The rest of the class went on like it usually did. Just including hushed whispers between the two. Kagami smiled to himself. He'd finally found a new friend in his own year.

But he couldn't help feel a little skeptical at the same time. Kise changed looks and expressions so fast, it was next to impossible to tell what he was really thinking. Kagami found himself hoping never to get on Kise Ryouta's bad side.

***

Something seemed off.

Akashi found himself in an abandoned hallway, his head spinning. His mind felt blank. His skin prickled, like someone decided to poke him with a quill. It didn't hurt. It was just really uncomfortable. What was going on? He felt more tired than he usually should.

Was it Quidditch practice?

No. He'd been playing Quidditch with rigorous training for years now.

He wondered if he ought to drop by the hospital wing. But ultimately decided against it. After all, other than the fatigue, nothing seemed physically wrong with him. The entire day seemed like a bit of a blur. Why?

He questioned again. What happened? What was wrong? He found himself with his forehead pressed against the cool stone of the Hogwarts wall. When did he even get into this position?

Akashi Seijuurou was known for his unwavering calm. Quidditch, regular school exams, people…. nothing ever fazed him. So what could be making him feel this way? What could be so dreadful to make his composure crack?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's it. Please find some time to leave behind constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. If you find the time please check out my Haikyuu!! Omegaverse fic "The Crown's Fate'".


	4. Useless Tutoring and Violent Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time.... hope you like it!

3 days later….

"It's Moonstone, Kagami-cchi. Not-" Kise squinted, "W-what exactly have you written?" Kagami didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I've w-written Mooncalf…." He mumbled. Kise facepalmed, "You're stupider than I gave you credit for," he said, "Isn't it obvious that you can't put three pinches of an animal in a cauldron?" Kagami did. In fact, he really considered those words before writing it on the parchment. Kise had decided to take a small test to assess Kagami's abilities. He'd finished correcting fifteen of the twenty questions and his score currently stood at zero.

Kise looked close to tears.

The blonde groaned as he circled another answer, "How do put the bark of a Whomping Willow in the Wiggenwald Potion?" He exclaimed, "Wiggen Tree! It's literally in the name!" He cried. Kagami facepalmed, "Why are you planning on teaching me how to brew the Amortentia Potion?" He cried, "I suck at Potions!" Kise nodded, "But it's a fourth year advanced potion," the blonde quipped, "If you learn it, all your dreadful attempts at Potion brewing in the year will have to be excused!" Kagami sighed. He flipped the pages through the book which Kise had taken from the shelf of Potion Brewing. 

"Isn't it better to just teach me the basic potions?"

"Oi, Bakagami!"

Kise's face hardened almost immediately, "Fuck!" He groaned. Kagami winced, "Aomine," he said, looking up from the book. Aomine leaned against the bookshelf, "Wow, what are you doing in the Library, bro?" He asked, "Let's go play Quidditch!"

Kise gritted his teeth. He stood up from his seat, "If you can't see, we're actually working here," he said, voice cold and calculated. Aomine's eyes narrowed, but he conveniently ignored Kise, turning back to Kagami, "Didn't know you were associating with Slytherin bastards," he said, a disinterested look on his face. Kise saw red, "What the hell have I done to you?" He cried, clearly annoyed out of his very existence. Kagami sighed getting between them as Aomine turned to glare at the blonde.

"It's more your existence which gets on my nerves."

Kise raised his eyebrows, "Well, I clearly don't remember inviting here to attend our meeting and voice you opinion!"

Aomine snarled, "Well, I clearly remember that the library is a place where all students are free to come and go!"

Kagami sighed, "Guys, this is a library, keep your voices down…." He raised his hands to make them back off.

Back both of acted as if he didn't even exist.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" 

"Hating Slytherin bastards is my business!"

"What the hell have I done to you?"

Aomine scoffed, "Oh, I don't know! How about the fact that you killed hundreds of muggles?!"

Kise gasped, "I'm thirteen goddamn years old! I never killed anyone!"

"Oh, so you plan to when you're older?"

"How can you even comment about me without even knowing my name?!"

"Of course I know your name! Witch Weekly Boy!"

Kise looked a slight bit amazed at the fact that  _ the _ Aomine Daiki knew him. But he quickly gathered his composure, "Oh so you're so dumb, you assumed that modelling meant killing muggles?" He asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"No, but it's common knowledge that your family bullies muggles and muggleborns into insanity!"

"Oh really, cause clearly you're the bully here!"

"Stop it, guys!" Kagami cried, "If Michinari catches us, we're done for!" Aomine cast him a terrifying glare. 

Which sent Kagami over the edge, "Will you two shut it?!" He shouted. Yet again Kise and Aomine acted as if their ears were stuffed.

Kise pushed at Aomine's chest. But given that Aomine was far more built than Kise's own lanky frame, he barely even managed to move the taller boy. But of course, Aomine was a fair bit stronger. Losing his temper, Aomine shoved Kise, not bothering to withhold his power. Kise went flying. He collided with the nearest bookshelf with a sickening crack! And landed on the ground in a heap.

"Kise!"

***

"Akashi-senpai is going to kill you…." 

Aomine shrugged, "Oh really?" He said, raising his eyebrows, "I doubt I'll survive Carrot's attempt anyways. Did you see the glare he cast at me?" Takao grinned, a glint in his eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I got it wrong!" He said, his tone clearly one of mockery, " _ Shin-chan's _ going to kill you and  _ Akashi-senpai _ will get you kicked from your house team!" 

Aomine sighed, "Come on guys," he said, "It was an accident!" He protested. Takao's grin widened, "I'm just here coincidentally, Aomine-kun," he said, "But I'd like to see it when you make such excuses with Akashi or Midorima." Kagami stood a little way off as the three waited outside the Hospital Wing, "I'm more concerned about what Momoi's going to do to you once she hears about this," he said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Takao glared at him, "What do you have against Slytherins anyway?" He asked, looking up at the much taller Aomine, "Ryou-chan did nothing to you, yet you intentionally picked a fight. Why would you do that?" He asked, "I can literally feel the discomfort radiating off you because of my presence." Aomine facepalmed, "I just don't like you," he said, "Slytherins are cunning and simply cannot be trusted," he said, "Who'd want to get stabbed in the back-"

Takao pushed Aomine against the wall, clutching at his collar,, expression furious, "What the fuck is your problem?!" He cried, "We're normal people too. We care about those who matter to us!" His eyes were red from the apparent rage, "We aren't snakes, Aomine! Just because there were some Slytherins who went bad doesn't mean we're all the same! We don't hate muggles! We don't hate Muggleborns!" He slowly let go of the Gryffindor, "Kise was taking time out of his schedule to tutor Kagami, who is a Muggleborn!" He scoffed, turning to face Kagami, "Would you perhaps explain to your friend here that we Slytherins don't hate Muggleborns, or muggles or Gryffindors," his voice lowered to a terrifying threatening tone, "We hate stuck-up idiots who have no sense about how to treat people…."

With that, Takao stomped off.

Aomine stared at the direction in which the younger stalked off. Kagami sighed, "He has a point, Ahomine," he said, a little shocked at the shorter boy's outburst. Aomine raised his eyebrows, "So even you're taking their side?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagami scoffed, "How many times do I have to tell you that there is no side!" He cried, banging his fist against the wall, "You go picking fights like this and no one will be able to stop you from getting kicked out of the team!" He sighed, "As it is that Slytherin captain is famous across the school and who knows what's going to happen with him on your back." 

Aomine sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt him," he said, "I might not like Slytherins too much-" Kagami raised his eyebrows. Aomine shrugged, "Ok, maybe I don't like them in the least. But I'm not bad enough to intentionally give someone a concussion," he said, "I just didn't understand that he'd fly that easily given his height." Kagami sighed, "Yeah," he said, "I'll go by your words," he gave the dark skinned boy a pointed look, "But you shouldn't have pushed him in the first place."

Before Aomine could think up a reply, the door of the Hospital Wing opened and Midorima's green hair poked out, "The professors are asking for you both," he said, his tone colder than an icicle. 

The two Gryffindors followed him inside. Kise lay propped on a pillow, a bandage wrapped around his head. Even his left wrist was patched up. He seemed to be speaking with Madame Michinari in hushed tones. Harasawa and Araki stood by the bed, putting on their best glares. Aomine felt a shiver run up his spine. One of the Gryffindor prefects, Izuki Shun and Akashi Seijuurou stood on the other side. None of them showcased much emotion, though the glint in the redhead's eyes definitely didn't look very friendly.

"Now that we're all here," Harasawa said, "Does anyone mind explaining what happened?" He said, glaring particularly at Aomine. Araki shook her head, "No," she said, "It would be better phrased to ask why Mr. Kise managed to hit a bookshelf and make it topple over," she sounded quite livid. Aomine sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I-"

"Professors, please," Kise interrupted, "It was no one's fault!" Everyone in the room turned to face the blonde. Akashi gave him a small frown, while Midorima clicked his tongue. Kise sighed, "Kagami-kun and I were working on this spell and Aomine-kun was only trying to help us." Aomine felt his eyes go wide at Kise's attempt to shield him. He and Kagami immediately shared confused looks. Kise continued, "Aomine-kun was trying to show the spell movements and accidentally fired at me."

Araki's eyes narrowed, "Oh really?" She asked, her tone mocking them. She turned to face Aomine, "And may I know which spell this is?" 

Aomine bit his tongue, "T-the B-banishing Charm?" 

Araki raised her eyebrows, nodding sarcastically. She turned to Harasawa, "Professor, aren't using wands in the Library against Hogwarts rules?" She asked.

Not for the first time in the three years he'd spent at Hogwarts, Aomine felt like throwing something at her. 

Harasawa nodded, "Yes, it is," he looked at the three of them, "Are you aware of this rule, boys?" None of them replied. The head of Gryffindor house nodded, "This rule is placed chiefly so that incidents like this don't occur," he said, sternly, "Mr. Kise was lucky to not have gotten too severely injured." They nodded, "As such, I'll leave your punishments to your prefects." He turned to look at Izuki and Akashi.

Akashi bowed, "Yes, Professor," he said, "I believe that since this appears to be a first time occurrence, the punishment should not be particularly severe." Harasawa nodded. Akashi continued, "According to me, all of them ought to serve detention for a week. And since Kagami is in the same year as Kise and share most of their classes, he could help him with his books till his wrist heals." 

"Fair deal."

"Yes, Professor," said Izuki, "For this time, no house points shall be deducted but consequences for repeated offences will be fairly harsher," both the prefects gave a sharp nod. Harasawa nodded, "Is that clear with you?" He asked. A series of nods followed his words. 

Aomine cast a confused glance at Kise, who deftly avoided making eye contact. The bluenette really didn't know what to think.

Why the hell had the Slytherin bastard covered for him?

***

Midorima sighed as the two Gryffindors left with confused looks on their faces, "Why the hell did you cover for those two?" He asked, knowing quite well what happened, "What happened to all that hatred you had for one Aomine Daiki?" 

Kise sighed, "The hatred still exists," he said, casting his friend a pointed look, "Don't take this as a declaration of friendship or anything. I still go my words. Aomine Daiki is an arrogant, stuck-up prat!" Kise bit his lower lip, "But pushing me into the bookshelf wasn't intentional. Even I could tell," he said, "Given how tall I am, it was easy to misassess my weight," Kise's face suddenly broke into a devilish smirk, "Plus, Tarou-cchi," he said, a playful hint in his tone, "Now he owes a favour. Now his Gryffindor pride will no longer allow him to be mean to me."

A noteworthy silence followed. Finally Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up, "Remind me why I'm friends with you again, Ryouta," he said, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. Kise pouted, "Mean, Tarou-cchi!" He whined, taking note to keep his voice down, "You love me!" Midorima went red, "I do not!" He protested violently.

Kise burst into laughter, "You huge tsundere!" He cried, shifting towards the side of the bed. If Midorima could go any redder, he did. 

After a few moments….

"I'm glad you weren't hurt worse."

Kise gaped at Midorima's sudden concession.

"How sweet, Tarou-cchi!"

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,, here's it! Thanks for reading!💕❤️💕❤️💕❤️💕 Also if you're reading the notes, help me out!
> 
> I'm quite a sadist when it comes to writing. Please let me know in the comments section which of the five Generation of Miracles you'd like to see suffer most. 
> 
> PS: the angst and suffering will only be for feel. Most of them will get a happy ending ✌️✌️


	5. Ready To Be Proven Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was late. But I hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure you're alright carrying all those books?" Kagami asked, feeling really uncomfortable at Kise's refusal to let him hold any of his belongings. Kise cast him a sweet smile, "Relax, Kagami-cchi!" He chirped, "My wrist’s all healed!” Kagami frowned, pointing at the cast which covered most on the blonde’s left forearm, “Then why is it still wrapped up?” he asked. The blonde stuck out his tongue, “For show Kagami-cchi!” he said, as if he were talking to a young child, “Now, I can proudly be announced as the one who stood up against Aomine Daiki in a fight!” he raised his eyebrows, “That ganguro may be an asshole but no one can deny that he’s ripped as fuck!”

Kagami frowned, “Well, I’m just as ripped, you know?”

Kise shook his head, “How do I explain it?” he said, “It’s like both a Brown Bear and a Panda Bear will have the same amount of muscles. But if you stand up against a brown bear it’s a huge feat but if you stand up against a panda, you’re hurting an adorable, fluffy ball.” 

“Did you just call me a Panda?”

“Yep!”

Kagami shook his head, "Why are you hanging around with me if you don't really need my help?" He asked. Kise frowned, "Am I annoying you?" He asked, seemingly a little hurt. Kagami promptly shook his head, "No, no," he said, "I'm just asking! I'm sure you have other people to hang out with." Kise looked at the ground, a small smile on his face, "I actually don't have many friends at Hogwarts," he said, softly, "Teammates, admirers, yes. But not so much of the term friends." Kagami frowned, "But-"

"Don't get me wrong, Kazu-cchi and Tarou-cchi are my closest friends. But they didn't exactly become my friends at Hogwarts. Kazu-cchi and I met a few summers before school. And as for Tarou-cchi, I've known him since…." Kise paused, "Well, since I can remember…"

There was a strange way in which he said those words. Almost as if he couldn't decide what exactly to say. Almost as if he wasn't sure about how long he'd known his green haired friend. 

"So I'm your first friend here?"

"Pretty much."

Kagami smiled, "You know," he finally said after a pause, "You still have a concussion, so let me carry your stuff." Kise leapt away from the redhead, "No!" He whined, "The only reason I'm getting escorted to classes is because Tarou-cchi is an overly concerned mother-hen who refuses to admit he's concerned!"

That's when Kagami asked a question that had been on his mind, "Is there something going on between you and Midorima Shintarou?"

Kise choked on air.

He coughed and spluttered, unable to stop laughing hysterically. "Oh God!" He exclaimed, bending over double, tears of mirth streaming down his face, "God, I'd rather date Aomine than that zodiac freak!" He cried.

Kagami frowned, "What do you mean zodiac freak?" He asked, appearing quite confused. When Kise finally managed to stop laughing, he replied, “Tarou-cchi has a weird obsession with Divination,” he said, “I mean, everyone knows that’s a load of junk. Yet Tarou-cchi actually goes up to Professor Katsuri every week to get his horoscope. And he actually proceeds to carry around the lucky items she prescribes!” he said. 

Kagami scoffed, “You’re trash talking Divination, while we’re on our way to North Tower for Divination?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Kise giggled, “First, I take all third year electives,” he said, “Second, I've come to the conclusion that homework will be way too easy for Divination. You’ll just have to make up some dreams and visions and it’s done. You can do it in your sleep,” he said, grinning brightly.

Kagami smirked, “You know Aomine said the exact same thing on the train,” he said, a teasing hint to his tone.”

Kise’s eyes went wide, “I take back my words,” he said, “Divination is the most difficult subject in the world. I’ll have to spend hours on the homework!” Kagami burst into guffaws of laughter, “God, given how much you hate him, I’m beyond surprised at you covering for him last week!” he exclaimed. 

Kise’s eyes went that weird pale cold, “It doesn’t have anything to do with my hatred for him,” he said. He stopped walking as he starting speaking in a cold, calculated tone, “Violence isn’t tolerated at Hogwarts. If I’d ratted out on him, the first punishment would be to kick him out of the Quidditch Team. And I’ve wanted to play against him. It wouldn’t do any of us any good,” he explained, “Plus, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that it wasn’t intentional.”

Kagami frowned, “You actually believe him?”

Kise bit his lip, “He intended to be aggressive,” he said, “But I saw it in his eyes…” the blonde trailed off, “He didn’t mean to injure me.”

Kagami nodded, “You don’t really hate him as much as you say you do, do you?” he asked. Kise shrugged, “I despise the idea of Aomine Daiki,” he said, “But this is the first time I’ve actually gotten into a squabble with him myself. I’ve seen him be mean to others. And flaunt around proudly,” he continued, “But I’m not saying I’m staunch in my hatred,” Kise licked his lower lip, “I’m ready to be proven wrong if I _am_ indeed wrong.”

***

"Repeat after me."

Aomine sighed but complied with Momoi's words. After the thrashing she'd given him after that bookshelf incident, he really doubted if he'd survive her rage again. 

"I will not fight juniors _unless_ they're Slytherins…." Aomine drawled, looking away from the pinkette's eyes. Momoi clicked her tongue, waving her wand like a conductor of an orchestra, "I don't think that was quite right, Dai-chan," she said, "We've been reciting this for a week now. You should have had it memorized by now." 

Aomine sighed, "What's the big deal, Satsuki?" He asked, "I made a mistake and that blondie got a bit injured. Stop pestering about it non stop!" He said, sounding bored out of his mind, "We're gonna miss breakfast if we're further late." Momoi huffed, "Both you and Ki-chan were lucky he escaped without any severe injuries!" She exclaimed, "And I'm sure you haven't even apologized to him!"

Aomine glared, "One, when did you become close enough friends to call him _Ki-chan_. And two, of _course_ I haven't," he said, "Do you remember the note that Slytherin seeker left me?" He asked, "Do you think I'd dare go looking for that group after that?"

The note from Takao Kazunari was indeed quite threatening.

_ Dear Dai-chan, _

_ With all regards, I'm writing to you to warn you about the fact that your life is in grave danger. And being the wonderfully wonderful person I am, I decided to give you a heads-up, so you can protect yourself better. _

_ By hurting Ryou-chan, you picked a fight. But of course, we are all very forgiving. So we are ready to forgive you. But…. Here's what's gonna happen if you mess with any of us again. _

_ Shin-chan will obliterate you. _

_ Ryou-chan will incinerate you. _

_ Takao-san will bash your head against the doors of the Great Hall. _

_ And of course, _

_ If Akashi-senpai gets hold of you, you'll be lucky if they find even a single piece of your body. _

_ So, please consider our kind offer. And STAY AWAY! _

_ Regards, _

_Best Seeker of the Century._

Momoi chuckled, "Scaredy cat, Dai-chan!" She mocked. A furrow appeared on Aomine's brow, "I'm not a Scaredy cat!" He exclaimed, pulling himself up to his full height. At his full height, he towered dangerously over his comparatively tiny friend. Yet Momoi didn't seem fazed in the slightest. She cast him a sadistic smile....

.....Before kneeing him exactly where it hurt most. 

The great Aomine Daiki was reduced to a pile of whining, tears, anguish and misery.

***

How Midorima Shintarou managed to run into a six foot ten inches tall purple haired monstrosity was a question that the universe needed answered. 

"Look where you're going Green Hair-chin…." The purple haired monstrosity said. From Midorima's position on the ground, he seemed even taller. He stumbled to his feet, dusting off his robes, "Don't call me Green Hair-chin, Murasakibara!" He said, sternly, glaring at the taller boy. "Ehh?" The gentle giant said, sounding both disinterested and confused at the same time, "But Mido-chin doesn't like it when I call him Mido-chin." Midorima sighed, "That does not mean that I want you call me Green Hair-chin!" He exclaimed.

Murasakibara pouted.

Midorima would never admit it but he looked really cute.

One might wonder how these two became friends.

Well, they weren't exactly friends. 

In their third year, Midorima had been paired up with Murasakibara Atsushi for a Herbology project. Since it was a rather important part of their overall grade, the two had ended up spending a lot of time together.

No, no, no, no! They were absolutely NOT friends. Or that's what Midorima would tell you.

But he had learned a lot about the boy. 

One, he was too lazy to be real.

Murasakibara did absolutely nothing in class. He'd stared blankly at the professor, occasionally zoning out completely. He never turned in his assignments on time. Never put his tie on properly. And never bothered to find his lucky item before coming to class.

Two, he ate too much to be human.

Midorima once saw him down thirty seven Pumpkin Pasties, twenty Chocolate Frogs, seventeen Cauldron Cakes and four entire boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in less than an hour. And the worst part? He didn't seem to mind any of the beans in those four boxes!

Three, he was rather popular.

Murasakibara always had people surrounding him. Even teachers adored him. Why? Midorima didn't know. But all teachers seemed to have a unanimous agreement. Murasakibara was a sweetheart. Do not scold him. He also had a fair share of young witches following him around. Maybe his success at Quidditch had something to do with that. And Midorima found that increasingly annoying. It was next to impossible to catch him alone. And of course, Midorima always had to be the one to fetch him for working on their project because referring to the First Point, he was too lazy to do anything on his own. 

Four, he ignored most of his admirers except a few.

Most of the times, the purple headed boy would just walk off, pretending not to hear or see anything. He'd come off as rude, but then he'd turn into a puppy whenever he saw one Himuro Tatsuya. He'd listen to every word uttered by Himuro and responded to each and every one of his questions attentively. He was also friends with Midorima's fellow Ravenclaw Chaser, Kuroko Tetsuya. Though he ended up ignoring him most of the times, not really noticing him.

Five, the First Point was incorrect.

Yes, Murasakibara Atsushi was actually quite hardworking. Once, Midorima had accidentally fallen asleep in the library and had found the boy, hunched over books till it was almost time for curfew. On inquiring further, Midorima had found out that it was his mother's birthday and he wanted to surprise her with a set of perfect grades. Also, Midorima had seen the boy practice Quidditch on his own. Not with his team but alone. The cute, pouting, clueless big baby disappeared, replaced by a monstrous player who would work endlessly to get better.

"Are you heading to class?" 

Murasakibara shook his head, "I'm heading to the kitchen to get my daily supply of snacks. I'll get hungry without them," he replied. Midorima really didn't know what to say. Who in their right mind would haul around a bag of goodies around the castle for the whole day? 

Murasakibara grinned, "Do you want some, Mido-chin?" He asked. Midorima went red. No one usually offered him snacks, "No-uh…. no thank you," he managed to say." Murasakibara Atsushi's signature pout graced his face. And Midorima cursed himself for finding that irresistibly cute. 

"Ok, see you later, Mido-chin."

Midorima nodded briskly. 

As he walked off, he felt a strange feeling in his chest. A squeezing, a tightness. He didn't know what this feeling was. He simply brushed it off as being flustered at the snack offer. 

After all, it wasn't anything like him to develop a crush, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. I hope you liked it. I'll be awaiting any feedback. Please leave Kudos if you like it. 
> 
> If you have anything to say to me, please feel free to contact me on Tumblr. My username is annarodwaybookworm. I'll be taking prompts on Tumblr. Feel free to request anything you want.
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading.


	6. A Normal Family and An Abnormal Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains mentions of domestic abuse. Do not read if you get triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

"Oi, Kagami, Aomine!" Hyuuga called, "Come over to the sixth year dormitory!" 

The two lazily looked up from their game of Wizard's Chess. "Not now, Hyuuga-senpai!" Kagami drawled, "I'm in the middle of beating Ahomine here!" Hyuuga sighed as Izuki walked up behind them, "It's not a big achievement, you know," he said in sweet mockery. His face hardened, "It's about Quidditch," he said, "Get your asses over."

It didn't need any more. Quidditch over Chess any day.

The entire Gryffindor team sat in that cramped dormitory. It didn't help when two more giants reported. Hyuuga clapped his hands, "Ok," he announced, "Now that we're all here, third years on the floor, fourth on the bench and above on the beds. Aomine laughed internally at Kagami's face as he and Furihata Kouki flopped onto the floor. And despite it not being his credit, Aomine felt so much superior due to his higher position on the bench. 

He glanced at the older guys. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi sat cross-legged on their respective beds. Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke, the two regular beaters, sat at the edge of their beds. Izuki seemed to sink into the pillows of the last bed, an exhausted look in his eyes. Aomine didn't usually bother to observe people or show his concern. But Izuki Shun was quite famous across school for the incidents which occurred in his third year. And every one of the Gryffindor team were a bit protective of their seeker, given that he wasn't actually supposed to be playing Quidditch in his condition.

"Ok, everyone," the Captain called, "Attention here!" 

Aomine turned away to look at his fellow Chaser. Hyuuga nodded approvingly, "Apparently word is," he said, "Quidditch season starts early this year." Kagami frowned, "Why?" He asked. Quidditch never started before the last week of October. It was almost a month early. 

Hyuuga nodded, "Apparently the Slytherin Captain appealed for an early season," he said. A chorus of protests rose against the comment.

"And the professors just agreed?"

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"They can't change Quidditch because of someone's appeal!"

No one seemed interested in shutting up. So Aomine Daiki took the initiative and cast the Silencing Spell on everyone in the room. 

"Silencio!"

Silence fell over the room. Everyone looked wide eyed at Aomine. Including Kagami.

"What?" He shrugged, "I'm good at practical Charms!"

Hyuuga glared at him. Aomine smirked.

Izuki gave a terrifying smile. Aomine immediately mumbled the counter charm.

Well, a small piece of information. There were only three people in Hogwarts, who Aomine Daiki was legit terrified off.

And all of them were small.

  1. Momoi Satsuki. Aomine was terrified of her. Though she was a literal angel to everyone else, she was the Devil's incarnate before her beloved Dai-chan. If Momoi managed to land a hit on Aomine. Especially with her wand. Well, Aomine was done for.
  2. Akashi Seijuurou. But then again, who wasn't? Maybe the Slytherins were friendly with him. But one single look at those heterochromatic eyes, would make anyone's legs tremble.
  3. Izuki Shun. When Aomine joined the Quidditch Team in his First Year at Hogwarts, he was pretty much uncontrollable. It was about two months before the incident when the older decided to play a lovely trick on him to discipline him. He applied the Permanent Sticking Charm on Aomine's broom. And the poor boy had to walk around school for days with a literal broom stuck between his legs. After that, Aomine had cursed at Izuki and said, "Go die, senpai!" So after the attack on Izuki's family, Aomine was racked by guilt. And after that, his pride forced him to obey his every word. And the worst part? Izuki was well aware of Aomine's complex over him. And used it to his full advantage.



"That's a Sixth Year Spell!?" Hyuuga exclaimed, "How did an idiot like you cast it?" 

Aomine shrugged again, “I’m great at Practical Charm work!” he said, “Don’t ask me how! But I suck at the theory portion!”

Izuki piped up, “Ooh! Ooh” he cried in an excited childlike tone, “Can you do the Water-Making Spell?” Aomine nodded, "Aguamenti!" He said and a jet of cold water shot out of his wand, straight on Kagami’s face. “Aah!” the redhead cried, standing up furiously, “H-How dare you?!” Kagami wrenched out his own wand to fire something at Aomine. Only for Furihata to put his hand on Kagami’s to stop him.

Furihata Kouki wasn’t very big or impressive. But he was the youngest on the team and someone no one could hurt intentionally. He was basically an innocent, timid baby. Quite like a chihuahua,’ Aomine thought. 

“Kagami-kun,” Furihata said, “Please don’t be too rash! You’ll end up hurting yourself,” he smiled at the taller boy, “We all know you suck at spells.” 'Wow,' Aomine thought, ‘Passive-aggressive.’ Before Kagami could retort, “That’s enough,” Kiyoshi said, his voice sounding gentle, “Don’t have to add fuel to the fire Kagami,” he said, “Both of you can sit down peacefully.”

Izuki smirked, “Before I start docking points!”

Kagami flopped back on the floor, his cheeks puffed out from apparent annoyance as he used his sleeve to wipe the water off his face. Luckily, his hair didn’t get too wet. Aomine sat back down on the bed, a self-satisfied look on his face.

As the room settled back, Hyuuga continued, “As I was saying,” he said, “Quidditch has been pushed up. And Momoi-san managed to get us the schedule before the official release, which was going to be on the weekend. Though I strongly believe that the schedule's been leaked to everyone,” Everyone paid attention to these words. “Our first game is next Friday against Hufflepuff,” Hyuuga announced, “Our regular team remains the same,” he said, “We’re lucky that everyone is still on the team and not graduating too soon.”

Aomine agreed with that statement wholeheartedly. The present Gryffindor team might have been built to lift up the Power Duo, but even without them, the team was quite strong to be honest. And Aomine didn’t know if they’d have been able to defeat the likes of Midorima Shintarou or Himuro Tatsuya without the reliable support from the seniors. 

“Does anyone have anything to say regarding the players?”

Kiyoshi excitedly raised his hand, “The Hufflepuff Captain, Kasamatsu Yukio,” he said, “He’s excellent when it comes to raising his team’s morale. On his own, he was a pretty good shot percentage,” he said. Hyuuga nodded, “Mitobe, Koganei, can I leave it to you to restrict his movement. “Yes, sir!” Koganei called as Mitobe gave him a thumbs up sign. Turning back, Hyuuga raised his eyebrows, “Hayama Kotaro,” he said, “Fifth year Chaser, new to the team!” he faced Kagami, “Can I leave him and Okamura to you?” Kagami nodded sharply, “Yes, senpai!” he said. 

Aomine drew a deep breath. He knew his role now.

“That leaves Aomine to battle Murasakibara Atsushi.”

***

“Kazu-cchi!” 

“Ryou-chan!”

Midorima sighed as the two proceeded to embrace each other in celebration for all their classes being over. “When will you two develop a sense of propriety?” he exclaimed. Takao grinned at him, “Feeling jealous, Shin-chan!” he cried, “Don’t worry, we can form a threesome with you!” Midorima went a fine shade of crimson, “Such indecency!” he bellowed. Some of the seventh years cast reprimanding looks at the trio but most were used to their antiques. They’d been tolerating it for three years now and had learnt not to bother with them too much. 

Kise flopped onto the couch which was surprisingly empty. All of them were bundled up in warm clothes. The Slytherin dormitory was getting quite cold as the seasons proceeded to edge towards winter. Winter in the Slytherin Dormitory was indeed difficult. It got so dangerously cold that numerous heating charms too didn’t seem warm enough. And invariably most of the Slytherins needed at least one trip to the Hospital Wing to get a dose of Pepper-Up Potion. 

Kise grumbled as he rummaged through his bag to get a vial of pre-made Pick-Me-Up Potion. Takao frowned, “Poor, Ryou-chan,” he said, “It’s so early in the year and you’re already pulling all nighters?” Midorima’s face didn’t change too much but Kise could see the concern reflect in his eyes. He smiled, “Don’t worry, Kazu-cchi!” he said, enthusiastically, “I’m not overworking. Just managing all these electives and tutoring and early morning Quidditch can get a bit taxing. Takao nodded, “I don’t understand why you’d take all these subjects!” he said, “You didn’t need to stuff your schedule to the brim, you know?” 

Kise cast him a strange smile, “Actually, I do,” he said. Takao frowned. Midorima cast him a knowing glance. “What do you mean, Ryou-chan?” the shorter male asked, sitting down next to the blonde. Kise laughed, “It’s just that my family has expectations of me,” he looked away from the two, glancing at the staircase which led to the girl’s dormitory, “After all, Ryouka-nee takes all subjects even at N.E.W.T level. And so did Kanoka-nee,” he said. Takao clicked his tongue, “That’s because your sisters are extraordinary,” he said, “I’m sure your parents won’t mind if you drop a subject or two!”

“Did you hear about the Quidditch Season?” 

Midorima spoke up suddenly. Takao’s attention immediately shifted, “Yeah,” he said, “Can’t wait to play you, Shin-chan!”

Kise cast his friend a grateful look. Midorima gave him a sharp, almost imperceptible nod. He didn’t like where that conversation was heading. He felt an uncomfortable pang in his chest. 'Lucky,' he thought, ‘People who can think in such a carefree manner.’

***

_ “But Dad,” he cried, “I got O’s in all other subjects!” _

_ “Shut up!” the man cried, “You worthless creature!” _

_ Ryouta knew his father was drunk. He could tell it by the way he swayed unsteadily on his feet. He could tell it from the unrestrained fury evident on his face.  _

_ “And you dare to talk back?!” _

_ Ryouta’s face contorted into one of distress, tears of fear collecting in his eyes, “Father….” _

_ “I said SHUT UP!” he yelled, “If you don’t know how to behave, I’ll just have to remind you, won’t I?” Kise Kousuke cried before hitting his son across the face with the back of his hand.  _

_ Ryouta felt the heavy ring his father wore cut into the skin of his cheek even though he turned his head away from the impact. _

_ “Can’t let the son of the Kise family forget basic manners now, can I?” Kousuke asked rhetorically, before balling up his fist and punching his son straight in the stomach.  _

_ Ryouta doubled over in pain, wheezing and gasping as his knees gave out. He lay on the floor, not daring to look up at his furious father. Tears silently rolled down his face. He didn’t dare make a noise. ‘He’s just physical….’ he thought in an attempt to calm himself, ‘At least he isn’t throwing curses.’  _

_ Kousuke continued to hit his son.  _

_ Till every inch of his body hurt. Ryouta lay in a crumpled heap on the carpet where he’d been forced to curl up in a tight ball to protect himself from the barrage of kicks that his father landed on his sides and chest. His ears were ringing. And dark spots littered his vision. The tears had long since dried up. Unconsciousness was looming, tantaciously out of reach. He felt his father turn away.  _

_ “Father, that’s enough!” _

_ And through his blurred vision, he saw a head of long blonde hair bend down beside him, “Ryouta, can you hear me?” she asked. He couldn’t move, “Ryou….nee….” he gasped out, feelin the last of his strength leave him.  _

_ As he felt Ryouka’s gentle arms begin to hold him, he succumbed to the darkness, his mind bringing him some respite from the hellhole that he was forced to call home. _

_ The next morning, Ryouta didn’t see his sister anywhere within the house. She’d probably gone off to Kanoka’s apartment in Diagon Alley. His mother healed the cut on his cheek and all the bruises above his neck. _

_ She felt the rest as it was, a gentle yet painful reminder. _

“Ryouta!” 

Kise jerked back from his thoughts. Midorima cast him a concerned look. The Common Room was practically empty now. It was just the exception of the two of them. Kise shook his head to get some more clarity into his thoughts. 

“You can’t let Takao’s words get to you that badly.”

Kise nodded, “I know, Tarou-cchi,” he said, “You don’t have to be overly concerned because of my silly thoughts.”

Midorima frowned, “Your thoughts aren’t silly, Ryouta,” he said, making eye contact with him. And Kise melted. He sank into the older boy’s arms, silent sobs wracking his frame. 

Midorima didn’t say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Kise’s narrow frame, offering him the much needed comfort. 

“Say, Tarou-cchi,” Kise mumbled after a while, face still buried into Midorima’s robes, “How would our relationship be if I came from a normal family?”

Midorima unconsciously tightened his hold on Kise, “It wouldn’t have changed,” he said, softly, “I love you for who  _ you _ are. Not what conditions you come from.”

And at that moment, this was exactly what Kise needed to hear.

***

Akashi slumped onto the floor, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

His heart was thumping wildly. Like he’d just run miles. But surely, he hadn’t run miles? Akashi frowned. Did he run miles? He couldn’t have run miles in the castle, could he? He couldn’t remember! Why? Why couldn’t he remember? 

His breath was coming in short gasps. Pins and needles were pricking him all over. He-he was on his way to the Astronomy Tower….how had he ended up here? What was going on? His vision started to blur as his breathing quickened. Something was wrong….so wrong….

For the first time in his life, Akashi wanted someone to be with him. Someone he trusted…. anyone in fact….He wanted his Mom. He wanted his Dad. Someone to tell him what was happening. His head hurt. He was completely drained. 

" _ Seijuurou… _ ."

A voice called. He didn't know who's voice this was. In his condition, he couldn't understand who's voice it was. A man….a woman…. 

He stumbled to his feet, the hallway swimming in front of his eyes. He leaned heavily on the wall for support before taking cautious steps forward.

" _ Seijuurou… _ ."

"Who? Who's there?" He called, voice sounding weak and subservient and everything unlike Akashi Seijuurou would. The voice seemed to ring all around him. In the middle of his fit, it seemed to guide him. His vision was getting even worse….He could barely see. His ears seemed as if they were stuffed with cotton. Yet he could hear the voice. 

"Who…." He reached out his right hand to touch someone's frame. 

But before he could understand much more than the person's presence, the world around him went dark.

He didn't remember hitting the floor.

***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's it. I hope you liked it. Please leave Kudos and comments if you did. I'll try to keep the updates coming 🥰 
> 
> Shout out to hkbs-world for being supportive in every way possible. Thanks a ton. Please check out her ao3 and Tumblr feed for amazing Aoki and KnB content!


	7. The Peculiar Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

“We have DADA now, right?” Kise called from behind Kagami.

The redhead turned back to greet the blonde, “Good morning!” he wished, “Yeah, we do,” he said, “I don’t know why Professor Minato suspended class for an entire week though.”

Kise nodded, “At least, it gave me some time to deal with my homework,” he said, “Now things are going to get worse,” he whined. Kagami nodded. Taking a fair few classes himself, Kagami got the pressure of too much homework. Kise sighed, slowing his pace to walk beside Kagami, “But I guess Third Year Defence isn’t too tricky,” he said, “It’s just Boggarts and Grindylows and stuff.” Kagami nodded, “Yeah, Fourth Year will be the actual trick, I suppose,” he said.

Kise laughed, “You’re so cool, Kagami-cchi!” he cried, flinging his arms around Kagami’s neck. No, Kagami wasn’t taken aback. It didn’t take him long to understand that the blonde was the clingy type. And loved showing physical affection. He kind of reminded him of his elder brother. Kagami wondered why Aomine hated Slytherins, especially since every single one of them were all adorable and open. 

Kise sobered up, “Minato Akihiko,” he said, “I saw once before. My family invited him to appreciate his essay,” he said. Kagami sighed, “I suppose people like that will always exist,” he said. Kise looked up at the slightly taller Kagami, “I don’t want him to give Kagami-cchi a hard time….” he said, sounding downcast. The redhead smiled, “Relax,” he said, “He’s a teacher isn’t he?” he continued, “I’m sure his favouritism can’t be any worse than Araki!” 

Kise sighed, “I hope so too…”

The Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom was a rather spacious room. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling. The dragon’s skeleton put on display never failed to instill a strange excitement in the Gryffindor’s bones. Kagami smiled. He never really had a Third Year friend either. Furihata was a cool teammate but he wasn’t really a friend. He glanced at Kise. It was fun having someone who would stand up for you in class.

“Ryou-chan! Tai-chan!”

The two turned towards where Takao was waving at them. “Kazu-cchi!” Kise cried, jogging towards him. Takao grinned brightly, “I saved you two seats!” he exclaimed. Kise smiled, collapsing onto the seat beside the blackhead, while Kagami took the bench beside the two. Takao smiled at him, “Tai-chan, did you do your holiday reading? We were assigned a fair share of it,” he said. Kagami nodded. Students were beginning to flood into the room. He wondered what their teacher would look like. 

“I did, as a matter of fact,” he said, “I think Defence is one subject I can actually stand. What about you guys?” he asked. Takao shrugged, “I always sit beside Ryou-chan, so I usually don't need to study. He passes me the answers,” he said. Kise fist-bumped him. Kagami raised his eyebrows, “So I suppose Kise does the reading, right?” he asked. Kise shook his head. Kagami frowned. Kise smiled, “Tarou-cchi briefs me on everything he studied in his year on the last day of term,” he said, “I have an excellent memory!” Kagami’s eyes went wide, “You’re telling me you two do the entire year in just one single day!” he cried, completely flabbergasted. Takao shook his head, “By one day,” he said, “They really use all twenty-four hours,” he sighed, “They refuse to look up from their notes,” he said, “They don’t eat, they don’t even sleep!” he exclaimed, “Ryou-chan changes his contacts for glasses on that day!” 

Kagami’s eyes went wide, “An entire day without food!” he exclaimed, “You guys aren’t human.” Kise burst into laughter, “And here I thought you’d be more surprised to know that my eyesight sucks!” he said, eyes watering from how hard he was laughing. Kagami shook his head, “I need contacts too!” he said, “So it’s no big deal!”

Kise’s eyes went wide as he threw himself on Kagami, “What a coincidence Kagami-cchi!” he gasped, “You must be my soulmate!” 

“Ahem!”

The two jumped up to face a man.

He had dirty blonde hair. He was dressed in emerald green robes and had a regular wizard hat on. His face was contorted into a distasteful scowl. He looked apprehendingly at the two boys. Kise immediately leapt back into his seat. The man edged closer to their desk, “Ryouta-kun,” he said, rolling the R. Kise frowned. No one had ever heard a teacher address a student using their first name. 

The man raised his eyebrows, “I did not expect a boy from such a renowned family to associate in such an indecent manner with Muggleborns,” he said, clicking his tongue. Kagami’s face fell. The one thing he’d been dreading…,

Kise and Takao’s eyes went ice cold, “I’m sorry, Minato-san,” Kise said, “I didn’t realize that Hogwarts distinguished it’s students based on blood status.” Minato Akihiko smirked. The class had fallen quite silent, watching the drama unfold before them, “Oh, you’ve got a sharp tongue, eh?” he said, appearing cryptic, “You were so polite and soft spoken when I last met you,” he said, moving away from their bench, “Mudbloods are indeed a bad influence….” he whispered under his breath. 

Kise clenched his fists. But didn’t say anything.Takao glared openly at their teacher.

Kagami’s chest warmed. Kise and Takao were both angry for his sake. He’d only ever had that with Aomine and Momoi. And still Aomine didn’t show concern too often. To have two friends make such expressions because of an insult aimed at him….Kagami kind of forgot about how his heart had dropped at their teacher’s initial comment.

Professor Minato looked towards the class, a frowning smirk on his face, “Good morning, everyone!” he announced, “I’m Minato Akihiko. I’m going to be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts for you,” he turned to the board, writing the name of their usual text.

  
  


“THE ESSENTIAL DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS”

The turned back to the class, “I suppose everyone has a copy of the prescribed text?” he asked. A chorus of ‘Yes, sir’s echoed around the class. 

“Very well,” he said, “So today we’re gonna do the theory portion on Boggarts,” he looked around the class, “Can anyone tell me what exactly a Boggart is?”

Kagami felt his heart leap. He remembered that. He actually knew the answer. His hand shot up excitedly into the air. For the first time, he found himself actually knowing the answer to a question! 

“No one?” 

Kagami frowned. Clearly, he was tall enough to be seen. Professor Minato glanced around, a disappointed look on his face. Sogo Ayame, a Gryffindor girl, too raised her hand. Minato conveniently ignored her too. He clicked his tongue, a disappointed look on his face, “A class of almost thirty students,” he said, “And not a single one knows the answer to my question?” he sighed, “Unexpectedly below standard!” 

Kise’s hand shot into the air. “Professor,” he said, “Our class has forty students in it. And clearly Kagami-kun and Sogo-san know the answer,” he said, “You must have missed them.” Minato clicked his tongue, “Stand up, Ryouta-kun,” he said, coldly. Kise did. A pointed, cold look on his face. “Students will not speak out of turn in my class!” Professor Minato announced, looking around. Turning back to face the blonde, he said, “First thing, thirty students in this class are purebloods or at least half bloods. I will not concern myself with the others.” A hullabaloo broke out. 

“So are the Muggleborns supposed to teach themselves?” Takao spoke up, glaring at the man.

Professor Minato sighed, “Your name, please?” he asked.

Takao answered through gritted teeth, “Takao Kazunari.”

Minato nodded, “Kazunari-kun,” he said, “I thought I said no speaking out of turn in my class.”

Kagami looked at the students around the class. Some looked just as horrified as he felt. Some of the Slytherins had the same smug look on their face as their Professor. Others seemed to wear expressions similar to those of Kise and Takao. 

“Professor,” Kise spoke up, “This is unacceptable. As a teacher, you have no right to-”

“Detention, Ryouta-kun.”

Kise’s eyes went wide with a strange relaxing distress, “What?” Takao exclaimed from beside him, “He’s right. No teacher can discrimina-”

“You too Kazunari-kun,” Professor Minato sighed, “Detention. And five points each from Slytherin.”

Kagami’s eyebrows scrunched up in evident fear and distress. Why were they getting punished? They did nothing wrong. They shouldn’t be getting punished. 

Minato raised his eyebrows, “If anyone wants to join them,” he spoke, tone icy, “Feel free to speak up.” 

Everyone remained quiet. Professor Minato smiled. Turning his head towards Kise, he said, “I was just about to write a letter to Kousuke and Aoi,” he said, “I’m a little disappointed that I’ll have nothing good to report to them.”

Kise’s furious expression turned into one of terror. 

It was so sudden that in a moment, Kagami could barely catch the change.

Kise’s breathing pattern quickened, “I’m sorry, Professor,” he said, hurried, hands clutching at the desk where he stood, “I swear this won’t get repeated,” he bit his lip, looking down at his feet. 

“Oh, but aren’t you speaking out of turn right now?” 

Kise stayed silent. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Never. Never in his life had Kise Ryouta been humiliated this bad in class.

Kise felt fear and hatred burning in his veins. Pure, instinctive, murderous hatred. It made him feel like his distaste for Aomine Daiki seem so, so very small. 

Because Kise Ryouta could stand being abused and insulted. But he couldn’t stand the same being done to his friends.

“Professor I’m very sorry for speaking out of turn,” he said, “But I stand by my words. As a teacher you have no right to discriminate among students based on blood status. I’m sure Mother and Father will agree with me.” He knew it was a lie. He knew they wouldn’t agree. But these empty words were good enough for the time being.

And beside him Kagami came to a conclusion. Aomine was so, so, so wrong. Slytherins were not ‘conniving bastards’. They could be braver than any Gryffindor, loyaler than any Hufflepuff and more stubborn in their words than any Ravenclaw. And at once, Kagami Taiga knew. He would never let Kise Ryouta down. 

“Meet me after your classes end, Ryouta-kun.”

***

Aomine Daiki sighed.

The Astronomy Tower probably had the greatest view in all of Hogwarts. 

He skipped Herbology to be here. Professor Takeuchi wouldn’t care. He was the kind of person who only bothered with those who seemed to bother themselves. He didn’t need to be in class. He would copy Satsuki’s notes anyways.

He couldn’t get his mind off it. A certain blonde.

Despite Kagami telling him why Kise Ryouta didn’t rat him out, Aomine wasn’t satisfied. There was next to no chance of Harasawa kicking him off the Quidditch Team. He was Gryffindor’s pride. The whole school would revolt if a player like Aomine Daiki was taken off the team. He knew he would probably end up in trouble. He would get detention for the entire term. He would get his Hogsmeade privileges taken away. He would have had a letter written to his family. But he wouldn’t have gotten taken off the team.

And he knew Kise Ryouta was smart enough to know that.

Then why had he lied. Aomine had started the fight. He did indeed push the blonde into the bookshelf. Then why would he cover for him?

Aomine Daiki didn’t usually ponder over things. Then why couldn’t he get this matter out of his head.

The sound of wings broke him out of his trance.

“Mako-chan?” he sat up as the Barn Owl, flew in and perched herself on Aomine’s arm. Mako-chan, as Aomine had named her, was Aomine Daiki’s own personal Barn Owl. And she was the most beautiful owl in existence in Aomine’s eyes. Her feathers were a perfect blend of white and gold. And when she flew, she was the most gorgeous thing in existence. Also, she adored Aomine.

He ruffled Mako-chan’s feathers as she dropped a small letter into his hands. 

The envelope was plain and had no name on it. But Aomine assumed it was from someone he knew because the person knew about Mako-chan. He tore open the seal on the envelope. He never was very gentle with things like this. 

**_Daiki,_ **

**_Meet me at the abandoned Quidditch practice pitch right after curfew. Don’t be late, you’ll regret it._ **

Aomine frowned. Was this another attempt by Kise’s friends to apologize or something? Or was this psychological fangirl? He sighed stuffing the unsigned note into the pocket of his robes. He’d check it out later.

If only he knew what trouble were to come….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos if you did!
> 
> A Very Merry Christmas to All!!! Hope you have a wonderful holiday season!


	8. The Truce and the First Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

Kise sighed as he knocked gently on the door.

No reply.

Kise clicked his tongue, “Invites me to his office so very cordially and then doesn’t bother to be there….” he mumbled to himself, sarcasm coating his words. He knocked, this time a tad bit louder.

“Professor Minato?”

Still no reply. 

Kise debated on his options. One, he could just leave and never bother with this guy again. But that could get him into trouble for ignoring a teacher. Two, he could wait here. But that would be detrimental to the rage that was bubbling inside him. Three, he could just push open the door to see if Minato was there. But then again, he would be called out on ‘not having patience’.

He sighed. The third one was probably the best option. He knocked yet again, “Professor? It’s me Kise Ryouta!” he called. He was greeted by silence. He gently pushed the door open and peeked in, “Professor-”

The room was empty. 

Kise walked in. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers kept changing over the years. So, the office too kept changing. Currently, the office was kept pretty neat and tidy. A few books were stacked on the desk. A clean and maintained ink pot was placed on a piece of parchment just beside this. A quill lay parallel to the parchment. The parchment straight with no folds or bends. So, it was highly probable that this was some form of official document. But why would someone leave such an important document outside where anyone could read it?

Kise couldn’t contain his curiosity as he took a quick peek at the contents of the parchment. It was some kind of an official address to the Daily Prophet.

_ I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. _

Kise cringed away as soon as he read the first paragraph.  He really didn’t understand this hatred towards the so-called ‘mudbloods’. What had Muggleborns ever done to the wizards? Kise remembered reading about the war between wizards and muggles. But still, Muggleborns were still part of the magical community. They might not have been brought up in the same way they had. But how long did it take to adjust to things? How long did it take for them to establish themselves as able witches or wizards? Possibly even better than the pure-bred? 

He looked around the room. Framed certificates and recommendation letters were hung on the stone walls. Kise assumed they were from the days when Minato Akihiko got famous for his works on pureblood supremacy. 

That’s when something caught his attention.

There was a tiny piece of parchment attached to the door. It must be a Sticking Charm, Kise thought. He strode over and took a look.

Ryouta-kun, 

Meet me at the abandoned Quidditch Practice Pitch. Don’t come now. Come a little before curfew. I got held up by some urgent work. Apologies for the delay.

Minato-san.

Kise scoffed. Why on earth did they need to meet in an abandoned Quidditch Pitch? That too just before curfew? Did this man want to get him into more trouble? He glanced back at the paper. At least, he had the decency to apologise. Kise quickly mumbled the counter-charm for the Sticking Charm and stuffed the note into his pocket. Well,’ he thought, ‘If I get into trouble, I have this as proof of my innocence.

***

Kise sighed. 

Midorima didn’t know he had been asked to go out at this hour. Kise had purposefully left out this piece of information, knowing well that his friend’s overactive mind would find a way to be concerned. Kise’s sigh turned into a smile. Kise Aoi, his mother, wasn't very motherly. She didn’t bother to stop his father from hurting him. She didn’t bother to hear his opinions. She didn’t even sympathize with her son, when he lay in bed with a burning fever, after being abused beyond what his frail body could take.

And then there was Midorima Shintarou, a boy barely older than himself by a little more than a year. He was the definition of what someone would call caring. He acted all standoffish and indifferent. But that mask became very difficult to uphold at times. Especially when Midorima never let Kise go out after nightfall without wrapping him in warm clothes himself. Or when he just happened to come across Kise’s favourite snack in the kitchen when he was feeling down. Or when Midorima casually sat with Kise through when he was running short of time to finish an assignment. 

Kise stuffed his hands into his pockets. He’d remembered to put on a red sweater. He didn’t really mind that it was in Gryffindor colours. 

The Quidditch Practice hadn’t been used in years. 

The stands were broken and worn out. The house colours had all faded to the dull grey. The grass was scattered and unkept. Patches of rocky soil could be seen as he trod through the darkness. In all, this pitch was quite inept, not to mention, unsafe for playing a risky game like Quidditch. He couldn’t even begin to guess why anyone would come here for ‘important business.’

Looking down at the ground, Kise didn’t notice the fact that there was someone else there too.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

Kise leapt five feet into the air. No, that was an exaggeration. But he did get the shock of his life, “Aomine-kun?!” he gasped out, putting a hand to his chest to slow down his spiked heart rate. Aomine Daiki looked around in a nervous manner, “Is Carrot, Shorty and Scary Captain around?” he asked, a hand resting on the hand hold of his wand. Kise frowned before shaking his head. Aomine didn’t let go of the object in his back pocket, “Why on earth did you write me a letter?” he cried, sounding completely stunned.

Well, Kise was more stunned, “ME?” he cried, “Write you a letter?” he said, raising his eyebrows, “Come out of your dream world, Aomine Daiki!” Aomine frowned, releasing his wand, “If you didn’t write the letter why are you here at this hour?” he asked, sounding beyond confused. Kise shrugged, “A professor asked me to meet him here,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Why was Aomine here?

“I could ask you the same question,” the blonde said. Aomine frowned, looking away from the younger. He looks more uncomfortable and out of place than anyone Kise had ever seen before. “I received an anonymous letter asking me to meet here,” he said. Kise frowned, “How much of an airhead can you be to follow a random note and actually break curfew?” he said, completely amazed. Aomine made a face at him, “Oh, and you expect me to believe that a teacher asked you to come here at this hour?”

“Well, even I find that a bit difficult to process,” Kise said, sounding surprised at his own agreeing with a person he couldn’t stand, “But Professor Minato started off as a douchebag in the first place so….” Aomine scoffed, “How does it matter to you?” he said, “He only unlifted stuck-up purebloods like you.” Kise realized that he must have already heard of the occurrences of DADA class from Kagami. His sharp eyes also didn’t miss the stark lack of eye contact that the Gryffindor initiated. 

Kise strutted towards the taller boy, maintaining only the basic distance to stay out of range of physical violence, "Well like it not, Kagami-cchi's my friend now," he said, "And I make it my business to stand up against people who hurt him." Aomine looked a bit shocked at Kise's words. He turned away from Kise before stuffing his hands into his pockets, "So, did Professor call you for-"

"Yes, he got mad that a pureblood was speaking up for Muggleborns."

Aomine sighed, "I-I," the dark-skinned boy shut his eyes as if he was doing something painful, "I'm sorry for that day…." His words were barely audible. Kise shook his head, holding back a smile, "No need to apologize," he said, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me that bad." Aomine's eyes went wide as his lips parted in astonishment, "Y-you do?" He asked, unbelievingly. Kise nodded, "I told Tarou-cchi and Kazu-cchi to not write you that letter but they wouldn't believe me," he said.

Aomine nodded, his face looking more and more awkward, "Not even my best friends believed my words. It's a relief knowing someone did," he said. 

"We're not friends, Aomine Daiki."

"I know that, Kise Ryouta."

Kise smirked. This guy riled him up. He made him wanna punch him or hang him upside down in midair so bad. But of course, Kise was a gentleman. He wouldn't have the guts to hex an upperclassman.

Aomine sighed, "You know," he said, "Kagami keeps telling me to stop being an-" he took in a deep breath, "Asshole to Slytherins. But I really don't like them." Kise shrugged, "Stereotypical Gryffindor," he said, "Uses instincts over right or wrong." Aomine took in other deep breath, "Look, Kagami's never befriended a Slytherin before-"

"Isn't Himuro-cchi Kagami-cchi's brother?"

"That's an exception."

Aomine put his hand to his forehead. He looked ready to smother himself, "I might consider Kagami a humongous idiot but I try to trust his judgement," he said, "Plus, Satsuki's befriended you as well. So I presume you're gonna start getting invited to hang out with us since those two never bother with my opinion-"

"Will you come to the point?" Kise snapped, "I hate beating around the bush."

Aomine nodded, "What I'm trying to say is that instead of going at each other's throats whenever we meet, I'm ready to offer a, umm, a truce," he said. It was dark and not very well lit and despite not being able to see his face, Kise knew that Aomine's cheeks were sporting his house colour. 

"Well," he scoffed, "That's surprisingly mature."

Aomine shrugged, "Well, I am older than you!" He said.

Kise smirked, "Momo-cchi put you up to this, didn't she?"

Aomine laughed uncomfortably, "Well, it was more of Shorty's letter than Satsuki," he said. 

Kise nodded, "Fine," he said, "I'm ready to accept your truce," he raised his eyebrows,"Given that it extends to Tarou-cchi and Kazu-cchi."

Aomine made a face, "I've nothing against Carrot," he said. Kise suppressed the urge to burst into laughter at that 'Carrot'. Aomine continued, "He's a Ravenclaw. But about the other-"

"Yes or no?"

"Fine!" Aomine drawled.

Kise cracked his signature smile, "Well then, truce accepted," he said, cocking his head to the side, mid laugh. He extended his hand out. Aomine smirked before doing the same. 

As soon as their hands connected, a red light flashed around them. Aomine's eyes went wide.

And before Kise could process what was happening, or where the light was coming from, the older let out an agonized scream.

***

"Why on earth would you attack him like that?" 

Kise's blood ran cold. He was practically shaking from fear and shock. 

"I didn't!" He cried, "I don't know what happened?!" Tears were beginning to gather in his eyes, his breath quickening. Harasawa glared at him, "You expect me to believe that?" He scoffed, "You were the only one there! It was after curfew! No one goes out after curfew!" 

A tear rolled down Kise's cheek as he grabbed Harasawa's wrist, "Please, Professor!" He begged, "I don't know what happened! I-I just received a note from Professor Minato-"

Araki piped up, "Professor Minato?" She asked, frowning, "You're asking us to believe that a teacher asked you to go out after curfew?" 

"Yes!" Kise cried. He digged through his pockets, brandishing the note, "I have the note!" He said, pushing it into Harasawa's hands. Both teachers unfolded the crumpled note, going over it. "He asked me to go to his office and he wasn't there! I-I found this on his door!" By now Kise was mid panic attack. Harasawa looked at the Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect who stood beside them, soundlessly watching things unfold, "Go fetch Professor Minato!" He commanded, "He ought to explain things better."

The Prefect nodded before sprinting off.

Kise was terrified. He wanted to forget what he had just witnessed. A person writhing and screaming in pain…. Kise'd rather die than witness it. And, and….

He wanted Midorima. He wanted Ryouka.

"Katsunori, Masako…." Kotori Mito, Hogwarts' mediwitch looked up from where she was examining Aomine's exhausted, unmoving form, "Stop harassing the boy. It couldn't have been him," she said, a hint of fear in her tone. She forced Aomine's eyes open one more time before nodding, "It's definitely the Cruciatus," she said, "It's well beyond the scope of a Third Year!"

That gave Kise no peace of mind. "Professor, please, will Aomine-kun be alright?" His voice and body were both shaking uncontrollably. Madame Mito smiled. She pulled up a chair for the trembling blonde, "Sit down, dear," she encouraged, "You must be so scared after witnessing something like this." But Kise didn't sit down, "Please!" He looked around at the adults in the room, tears falling freely from his eyes, "You need to answer me!"

Madame Mito nodded, "He will be fine," she said, "He must be extraordinarily strong to stay conscious through such an ordeal," she continued, "He is conscious even now. Just too exhausted to move or speak." Kise swallowed. Harasawa sighed, "This boy is from the Kise Family," he said, "You can't completely overrule the possibility of him being trained in the Dark Arts." Kise shut his eyes, an unimaginable pressure building in his head. Madame Mito scoffed, "Are you joking Katsunori?" She cried, "This is an Unforgivable! Where will a thirteen year old find the malice to cast it?!" Kise felt nauseous. He knew the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. And he would never wish it upon anyone. Not even his greatest enemy.

His head was spinning.

Aida Kagetora, who stood by the side, completely silent, finally spoke, "There's only one way of knowing," he said, "Mr. Kise, hand over your wand, please." Kise weakly took his wand out of his back pocket before passing it to the Headmaster. He was swaying on his feet by now. Kagetora quickly cast a Priori Incantatem to recheck Kise's words. 

The pale yellow light of the Unsticking Charm flashed before their eyes. 

Kagetora nodded, "The boy's telling the truth. He didn't cast it," he said. 

Harasawa sighed, pointing his own wand at the piece of paper Kise had handed to them, "Reveal your secrets!" He said. A soft silvery glow emitted from the tip of the wand. But nothing changed on the paper. 

"The note's genuine too."

Kagetora nodded, offering the Birch Wand back to its owner. At the same time, the Prefect who'd been sent out to fetch their DADA teacher, sprinted into the Hospital Wing.

"Professors, Professor Minato is missing!" 

Kise's hand didn't extend towards the wand. This was the last straw. The pressure behind his eyelids grew tenfold. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped forward, unconscious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! The mystery begins! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Special thanks to Haru-neesan for providing her generous support for my writing.


	9. The Investigation Board and Pitying Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Happy reading!

"It doesn't make sense," Ryouka laughed, "Why would someone even want to attack a Fourth Year?" She said, her arms crossed over her chest. Her laughter definitely wasn't one of mirth but one of sharp sarcasm. Momoi shrugged, "But it was intentional," she said, "and also the person was also pretty adamant about Ki-chan being present," she sighed, "And of course, the very suspicious Professor Minato…"

Midorima nodded, "My mom wrote to me this morning," he said, "She says that the Ministry already issued a warrant and Aurors are after him." Akashi nodded, "Well, as far as my family could pull the strings, it's apparent that the Minato family in general had nothing to do with the attack on Daiki and Ryouta," he said, his pencil scribbling undecipherable doodles on the piece of parchment open before him. Izuki sighed, "I've conducted the search on the castle grounds," he said, "There are no clues for who invited the two to the Quidditch Pitch that night. The owl appears to have been Confunded. Also there are no signs of forced entry in Professor's office."

Aomine scoffed, "Will you stop pretending that we're not here?" He asked, sitting up straight from where he was leaning against the back of his chair. Kise sighed, "We've been sitting here for hours listening to you guys planning on how to tackle the situation. How long am I going to have to sit here?" He said indignantly, "I've already missed out on classes, I've got work to do."

A seventh year Hufflepuff, Moriyama Yoshitaka shrugged, "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, we've been charged by the school board and the Headmaster to establish this Investigation Board. We all have work to do. Some of us have important exams coming up and even busier than you," he sighed, "I'm not even being able to pick up girls-"

Ryouka coughed sharply and the boy shut up.

Aida Riko scanned Aomine's frame closely, "The damage rendered by this Cruciatus wasn't extraordinary," she said, "It's evident from how fast Aomine-kun recovered. So it's clear that the malice in the attack wasn't nearly as strong as a regular Unforgivable." Kise pretended to ignore the concerned look that his sister cast at him. Momoi spoke up, "Please don't be annoyed by their impatience!" She appealed, "They've just been released from the Hospital Wing. They've been cooped up there for almost five days!" Aomine scoffed again, "Plus, we have to represent our houses in the coming Quidditch matches," he said. Moriyama glared at them, "I play Quidditch too," he said, "So does everyone here other than Kise-san and Momoi-san," his voice was cool.

"About that," Ryouka spoke up, "I'm sure if the Quidditch season should be held," she said, "If this disappearance is anything to go by….” she took in a deep breath, “It might be better to cancel Quidditch.”

Everyone in the group protested at that, “You can’t cancel Quidditch!”

“What does Quidditch have to do with any of this?”

Aomine and Kise were both wide-eyed, “Of course not!” Kise cried, “We can’t cancel the season! The entire student body will be depressed at this. I thought you wanted to keep the investigation under wraps?”

Momoi sighed, “Kise-senpai isn’t wrong. Look,” she said, “During a match, everyone is focused on the players,” she explained, “It will be very easy to abduct someone when they aren’t paying attention to their surroundings.” Ryouka nodded, “It isn’t moral to risk anyone for the sake of entertainment,” she said. 

“No,” said Akashi’s cold voice, “We still have no idea who attacked Daiki. We don’t know who is responsible for Professor’s disappearance. We don’t understand the motive. We don’t understand why these people were targeted,” he said, “For all we know, Professor Minato was a raging lunatic who attacked a student and the mess disappeared with him. If he is now outside school grounds, it no longer remains our responsibility to find or discipline him.” Akashi didn’t stop there, “Plus, if news got out that a student was subject to an Unforgivable Curse on school grounds, it would mar Hogwarts’ reputation. The school board might even send us home.” 

Kise’s eyes went wide. They couldn’t shut down Hogwarts, could they?

Midorima nodded, “I agree with Akashi,” he said, “According to Professor Katsuri, this week is not good for delivering bad news to the masses.” Momoi rolled her eyes. Ryouka shook her head, “You’re not wrong either,” she said. She turned to Kise and Aomine, “Ryouta, can you tell us anything about that night?” she asked. Kise sighed, “Sorry,” he said, “The last thing I remember is talking to Aomine-kun about some truce. Everything after that is very blurry,” he said, “Even if I try to recall, I doubt any of my words could be treated as reliable facts.”

Ryouka nodded, “You Aomine-kun?” she asked. Aomine shrugged. He looked grim and a flash of pain passed over Momoi’s look as he mumbled, “I can remember what happened till the attack….but after the light,” he took in a sharp breath, “It’s nothing but pain.” Everyone looked uncomfortable as Aomine uttered those words. No one knew exactly what to say. Kise looked slightly pale, “I’m feeling a bit claustrophobic,” he said, “Please excuse me.” With these, the blonde scrambled out of his seat to walk out of the library. Ryouka looked worriedly as her younger brother strode off. 

“Me too,” Midorima said before running after Kise.

Akashi sighed, “This is getting nowhere,” he said, “Why don’t we separate our work and meet again in a few days?” he suggested. Ryouka nodded, “Ri-chan, Momoi-chan,” she said, looking at the two other girls, “Could you try and find out any possible motive? Momoi-chan and Aomine-kun are childhood friends. You should be able to dig up something, right?” she asked. The girls nodded. “Moriyama-kun and Izuki-kun, could you do a thorough background check of Professor Minato with close attention to the time before he hit fame?” a series of nods followed. “Akashi-kun, could you and Shintarou look out for any suspicious behaviour from both staff and students?” Akashi nodded. 

“Very well then,” she said, lifting the Imperturbable Charm that she had placed around the group, “You can go back to your own duties.”

As the group began to disperse, Aomine moved to stand up, only for Momoi to instinctively grab his arm. Aomine shook her off, standing up, leaning slightly on the tabletop, “Stop fussing Satsuki,” he said, “I can walk on my own.” Momoi gave him a distressed look, “Dai-chan….” she said, voice gentle. Aomine sighed. Momoi had been babying him since that terrible night five days ago. She’d even gone far enough to support him in an argument against Kagami. 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Satsuki!” he said, “I got hit by a Cruciatus Curse but doesn’t mean I’ve been rendered disabled!” Momoi was at a loss of words. She looked ready to burst into tears, “You shouldn’t play tomorrow!” she cried, “You think you’re just fine but you aren’t even able stand up straight without some support! You think I haven’t noticed?” she asked. “Lower your voice,” Aomine said, “I don’t wanna get into trouble with Michinari again.”

“But Dai-chan, you need to listen to-”

“Shut up, Satsuki!”

Momoi’s eyes went wide. Aomine never took that tone with her. For self preservation purposes or not, she didn’t know. But the chilling tone that he used, seemed to penetrate into her very bones. Aomine was breathing harshly, his grasp on the tabletop tightening, “I took an attack,” he said, “So what? I-I-” he took a deep breath to calm down the rage bubbling inside him, “Kise’s acting like we’re brothers or something. Carrot’s given me these pitying glances when hne couldn’t even stand to look at me before. You’ve been acting so mawkish. And fuck!” he slammed his fist on the table, making it shake, “Fuck, even Kagami’s treating me like I’m a newborn fragile baby or something!”

Aomine’s face was dark, his aura thundering. Momoi took some cautious steps back. For the first time in her life, she felt scared of this boy. Scared of her beloved Dai-chan….

Aomine gasped at her expression, shaking his head, “I’m sorry,” he gasped out, realizing how he sounded, “I just-” Momoi nodded, “I don’t want to bother you bother you, Dai-chan….” she said, anguish evident in her eyes, which were sparking with tears. Aomine hated seeing Satsuki cry. He quickly pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly, “I-I just- I’m the same person I was last week. I don’t want anyone to treat me differently. I don’t want pity. I’m fine. I am healing. I don’t want anyone to think I’ve been emotionally scarred or something. Because I’m not,” he didn’t know where these words were coming from, “You guys are my friends, my best friends. I can’t have you pitying me.” Momoi clutched at Aomine’s robes tightly. If anyone saw them like this, they would inevitably come to the wrong conclusion. But neither of them let go. They were like family to each other.

If physical comfort couldn’t seek physical comfort in each other, then where would they?

***

Kise leaned against the cold stone walls as he took in a deep breath. 

He looked around the castle. This place was supposed to be his safe haven….How unlucky was he that he had to watch someone getting tortured on grounds of the place which had always been his home? He shut his eyes before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He had changed into a turtleneck pullover before coming to the library. And now it felt uncomfortably suffocating. He tried to roll down the neck, nails nicking at the skin of his neck.

"Ryouta…."

Kise opened his eyes to face Midorima. Immediately his demeanor changed. He put on one of his blinding smiles and cocked his head with a cheery, "Tarou-cchi!" Midorima wasn't having it. He raised his eyebrows, questioning the younger boy before him, "If you believe that that smile can fool me of all people, you're dumber than I thought," he said,. pushing his glasses up. Kise smiled, "What are you talking about Tarou-cchi? I'm just tir-"

"Kise."

Kise froze. He clicked his tongue, turning away from Midorima. It had been ages since Midorima used his last name. And the fact that he used his last name meant that his friend was angry. And Shintarou never got actually angry with him.

"I'm sorry, Tarou-cchi. I-," he took in a deep breath, "I've been through this and I never wanted to see someone go through that same pain," Kise's heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, "I-it feels like a thousand knives are stabbing you all over... like-like someone's pouring molten lead down your throat... you can't think about anything... nothing other than the pain…" Kise pursed his lips, "I just stood there, Tarou-cchi! I could've do-"

"What the hell would you have done, huh?"

Kise looked up, shocked at Midorima's tone. The green haired boy was burning with rage. And it was evident in his eyes, "How high do you think of yourself?" He asked, "No one in history can block an Unforgivable! Do you think you're special enough to make history?"

Kise didn't know what to say. 

Midorima's face visibly softened, "Look," he said, "You must have been terrified. You must have begged for someone to save Aomine. You must have shed tears because you are a good person. You must have desperately tried to alleviate his suffering," Shintarou moved towards him, "But at that moment, you were powerless. There was nothing more you could have done. So stop berating yourself."

_ "Ryouta, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him!" _

_ Tears rolled down Kise Ryouka's eyes as she hugged her brother as tight as possible, "I'm so sorry!" She wailed. She desperately touched all of her brother's vital points. Her blonde hair was a mess. Tears and snot messed up her beautiful face.  _

_ "It…." Ryouta forced out through the pain, "..n't… you...ault…" _

_ His words were barely comprehensible. But she understood. _

_ Her face contorted into one of painful relief. _

_ She buried her head into her little brother's chest, sobbing herself dry. _

_ "I love you, Ryouta…. please...I love you…." _

Kise's cheery mask broke down. His breathing quickened. He started gasping for breath. Suddenly he couldn't speak. Soundless tears gushes down his cheeks.

And before his panic could progress, he felt himself get enveloped in warm arms. Midorima gently ran his fingers through Kise's blonde hair. Everyone said Midorima Shintarou was a tsundere. But when Kise Ryouta needed him, this same tsundere wouldn't hesitate to paint himself yellow and pretend to be a duck. 

"He-He was in so much pain, Tarou-cchi!" He wailed, "I  _ never _ wanted this to happen to anyone else!"

Midorima nodded as Kise curled further into his embrace.

"I know you didn't."

***

Unknown to them, someone watched them. From the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's it! Hope it lives up to your expectations. And A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!
> 
> Special shout-out to hkbs-world who's enthusiasm keeps me going. Thank you for existing Neesan!!!!


	10. Lions Vs Badgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not proofread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

“Junpei, the game starts in another thirty minutes and we still haven’t submitted our lineup.”

Hyuuga glared at him, “Shut up, Izuki,” he said, “You know this isn’t in my hands.”

Izuki glared right back, “Oh really? When will our dear captain man up and show some fucking authority?” he bit back. Hyuuga shook his head, looking exasperated, “What the hell is your problem, huh?” he asked, “Being made prefect got you too orderly?” Izuki huffed, “You do understand that if we don’t hand in our lineup within the next fifteen minutes, we’ll start off at a disadvantage?” he asked, glancing menacingly at the captain. 

“Well, we won’t be starting at a disadvantage then,” Aomine Daiki’s voice spoke up as he and Kagami walked in, followed closely by Momoi, “Do you have any doubts as to who our seeker will be? Well, personally I believe that Izuki-senpai will be a better option than Furi,” he said, sounding extremely self-satisfied. 

No one laughed. 

“You little-” Izuki’s hands balled into fists, as he almost fumed at the ears. He had to be physically restrained by Kiyoshi from packing a punch straight into Aomine’s ‘oh, so lovely’ face. “Ok,ok,” the gentle giant called, “Let’s not resort to violence!” Izuki flashed a stunning gare at both Kiyoshi and Aomine. Hyuuga sighed, turning to face Momoi, “Is he trying to be annoying or is he just that dumb?” he asked, looking completely done with everything. Momoi sighed, “He’s just dumb, Hyuuga-senpai!” she cried, appearing distressed, “Please don’t mind him!”

The older boys all looked at each other.

“Senpai, will it be Aomine or Tsuchida-senpai?” Kagami asked, “Changes will affect our entire strategy!” He looked concerned. And that was quite understandable. After all, the team was built on the talent of Aomine and Kagami and without Aomine playing Kagami would have to single-handedly shoulder a significant amount of pressure from the opposing team. 

“Seriously?” Aomine piped up as he sank onto the bench in the changing room, depositing his Nimbus 1999 on the floor, “Are you guys actually asking this question?”

Momoi glared at Aomine, “Shut up, Dai-chan!” she said. Turning back to the others, she cried, “Please, senpais, don’t pay heed to what he’s saying!” The worry that coursed through her veins was quite evidently being reflected in her rose coloured orbs. And she didn’t even try to mask it, “Dai-chan’s lying!” she said, “He can’t even walk for too long without needing to sit down! It’d be too risky to let him play!” 

Aomine glared at her, “Stop spewing non-” 

“Kagami, is this true?” Kiyoshi asked, completely ignoring Aomine’s words. Kagami looked beyond uncomfortable as all eyes fell on him. He glanced at Aomine’s furious look before casting a look at Momoi’s worrisome, enraged expression. He looked as if he’d been charged with a life-changing decision. And that was probably true as whoever he sided with, the other would make an attempt at his life. Kagami looked at Aomine again. The boy looked exhausted. And it was just morning. Given that the older boy always had a knack for selective participation(read: laziness), he wasn’t supposed to look drained, not a built, fit person like him. Aomine’s tan skin always managed to cover up the dark bags that seemed to line the underneath of his eyes. But it was difficult to hide the bloodshot look that his eyes reflected. Kagami and most of their fellow roommates knew that the boy wasn’t getting his much needed sleep. Why? One word: Nightmares.

Kagami sighed, “Momoi-san is right,” he said, “I don’t think Aomine should be playing.”

Aomine perked up, leaping to his feet, “You just want to hog the spotlight, don’t you?!” he bellowed, tone reeking of contempt. Kagami took a step back, looking nothing like the usually confident and strong redhead that everyone was used to seeing. Aomine sighed, flopping back down, “Look,” he said, trying his best to sound level headed, “Slytherin is the best rounded team this year. Ravenclaw has excellent shooting power,” he continued, “Even with me and Kagami playing, we can’t determine victory against these two teams. In fact, I strongly doubt we’d even be able to touch the prowess of the Slytherin Captain.”

“What are you trying to say?” Izuki said, “Get to the point.” The fifth year still looked angry, the mood being quite damaged since the first second. 

Aomine nodded, “If we are to even have a chance at the Quidditch Cup, our best chance is winning against Hufflepuff,” he said, “With the entire tournament on the line, do you really want to go up against the likes of Hayama Kotaro and Murasakibara Atsushi without Aomine Daiki?” 

Hyuuga looked away, knowing fairly well that the younger boy made a very strong point, “Quidditch is a risky sport,” he said, “Without regular fitness, if you take a bad fall, it might risk your future career. I’m not going to risk your life over a measly tournament.” 

“Please,” a voice, everything unlike Aomine Daiki spoke, “I’m begging you, Let me play.” His eyes were squeezed shut to not watch the expressions of those surrounding him, “I need to play. Everyone in the damn school is pitying me. And I want to show them that I don’t need their pity.”

There was a long, uninterrupted silence.

“I don’t want to be looked down upon….”

***

Izuki groaned as he collapsed onto the stone cold bench of the castle. The corridor was supposed to be empty with almost every student, having rushed out to find seats for the very awaited first match of the season. His chest was burning. He knew he ought to report to the Hospital Wing. He’d received specific instructions from St. Mungo’s to seek out help when in the slightest bit of discomfort. But like all other instructions he’d been given, he was going to ignore this too. 

He understood Aomine’s pain at the moment. He didn’t remember the pain of being hit by the Cruciatus Curse. He’d passed out immediately on being hit. But he understood those pitying glances, those worried whispers. He understood the pain of being treated as fragile as ceramic by his own friends. 

And drawing unnecessary attention to his present condition would be calling upon the same suffering on himself again. 

He placed a fisted hand upon his chest. He really wished the fucking pain would die down. He really wished he would be normal. Like a normal wizard. 

“You ok, Shun?”

Izuki almost jumped out of his skin as the sudden voice spoke up. “Junpei!” he cried, “You almost gave me a heart attack!” he cringed at his own choice of words. Hyuuga nodded, “You ran off pretty fast,” he said, “I wanted to check if you were alright. The match starts in ten minutes.” Izuki nodded, “Yeah,” he said, “I’m just a bit nervous.” Hyuuga nodded, falling back on the bench beside the Gryffindor seeker. “Yeah,” he said, “I admit playing Ahomine today might be a cause of concern. But do you actually expect me of all people to believe that you of all people are nervous.”

“You said ‘of all people’ twice.”

“And I’ll say it as many times as I want.”

Izuki nodded. The sat there in a relaxing silence. The boy was trying his best to keep his laboured breathing under control but there was only so much he could do.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hyuuga asked, looking evidently concerned, "Does it hurt? Do you need the Hospital Wing?" He looked panicked. Izuki let out a breathy laugh, "God, don't act like Momoi-san!" He said, "I'm fine." Hyuuga nodded. He turned to Izuki, staring right into his eyes.

Izuki's heart started beating faster. And it had nothing to do with preexisting conditions. It had everything to do with the way Hyuuga's eyes seemed to bear into his soul. The way his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed. Or the way he'd express his concern for him.

"Don't hide from me if something happens," Hyuuga said, "You know…." He took in a deep breath, "I can't lose you again."

Izuki smiled, gently placing his lips on Hyuuga's, "I will," he said. Just as he was about to pull back, Hyuuga held him back, kissing him passionately. It's not that he didn't like it. But it didn't help the growing pain in his chest. "Junpei…" he mumbled, "Stop... they'll understand…."

Of course, their relationship was a secret.

Solely because they didn't want Kiyoshi to feel left out.

And it would remain a secret.

***

Kagami pushed the handle of his broom up as he flew out with the rest of the Gryffindor players. This was the only part of Quidditch that he didn’t particularly like. These people were here to see them play. What was the point of flaunting around?

He flew his broom into proper formation with Aomine and Hyuuga on either side of him. The two beaters--Mitobe-senpai and Koganei-senpai flew behind them. And then there was Izuki-senpai. He was such an attention hogger. He’d flown to the absolute top of the pitch, effortlessly doing midair twists and flips. He could hear Aomine grumble beside him. But it was true, Izuki did get all the attention. He couldn’t help getting a little jealous. 

“Kagami-cchi!”

Of course, Kagami did his best to hide his smile. His eyes travelled to Kise, who was waving at him from the Slytherin stands. He was surrounded by girls on all sides. But if Kagami squinted he’d catch Takao’s mop of black hair and the green on Midorima’s hair. 

“Attention!”

Miss. Mika’s voice echoed around the stadium as she held her to her throat, amplifying her words, “Players, line up!” she called. Kagami felt his blood bubble with excitement. It had been months since he’d played a proper match. He knew everyone was just as revved up, if not more. He glanced at the Hufflepuff keeper, Murasakibara. Kagami was a fairly tall boy, built larger and stronger than most of his age. But this purple haired keeper was simply huge! He was certain that if he collided with him, he’d go flying to the other half of the pitch. 

He saw Aomine smirking at the boy in question.

Of course, Aomine was an excellent Chaser. Very few Quaffle handlers could even begin to challenge him. Even Kagami could only do so much against him. But Murasakibara Atsushi was one of those rare few who made it difficult for him to score. So, it was natural that Aomine might be beyond excited. 

Hyuuga and the Hufflepuff captain, Kasamatsu Yukio flew forward to shake hands. 

Kagami took in a deep breath. He heard Miss. Mika’s voice, “I want a nice, clean game,” she said, “I’d prefer no one end up in the Hospital Wing.” All players were required to nod. Kagami glanced at the blonde boy who floated opposite to him. The boy had an infectious smile on his face. Kagami found himself smiling too. Hayama Kotarou, a completely dumb person, who had mastered wandless magic for the Amplifying Charm.

Now, some might wonder how someone could use magic during Quidditch. Wasn’t it against the rules? No, it wasn’t. It was against the rules to use a wand. So, there was nothing against wandless magic. And Hayama seemed to manipulate that loophole. 

Kagami looked back down at the ground. He felt his heart skip a beat as Miss. Mika released the bludgers, followed by the golden snitch. 

She lifted the Quaffle from the rusted old iron box.

And she tossed it up. 

….

Aomine flew in and snatched the Quaffle out of midair.

Kagami smirked. Perks of having the fastest school Chaser on their team. Immediately they all zoomed towards the three hoops, which loomed over with a sense of victory. Kagami flew after Aomine, maintaining a safe distance to avoid colliding with each other. The wind lapping against his hair was an exhilarating feeling. He saw as the Hufflepuff Chasers all closed in on Aomine. He could almost hear Aomine click his tongue. 

Kenichi Okamura, the largest of the Hufflepuff Chasers, closed in on the bluenette. Aomine swerved to the left, passing deftly to Kagami. Kagami swooped in to receive the pass. The timing was impeccable. Kagami would have effortlessly taken it if it weren’t for the bludger which was sent his way by the Hufflepuff beater, Hayakawa. Kagami pulled back sharply, narrowly avoiding a direct hit. He heard the crowd go “Ooooh!” 

Kasamatsu swooped in, tucking the Quaffle under his arm. 

Hufflepuff didn’t have exceptionally strong players but their combination moves and teamwork was pretty good. They quickly got into formation, confusing the Gryffindor duo with a perfectly executed Thimblerig Shuffle. Kagami dived for Hayama. After all he wasn’t supposed to mark the others. Aomine moved to intercept Kasamatsu. Kagami saw out of the corner of his eyes that Hyuuga was being bombarded with a bludger while Mitobe flew around randomly trying to protect the Chaser. And that moment of unmindfulness proved expensive. The other Hufflepuff Chaser sent the second bludger barrelling towards his head. 

“Bakagami, look out!”

Aomine’s yell was the only thing which saved Kagami from taking a hit to the head. He fell off balance, falling back slightly. Hufflepuff took advantage of this. The Quaffle was sent almost immediately to Hayama. The blonde quickly murmured, “Sonorus….” and yelled “GO!” as he threw the Quaffle toward the middle hoop. Everyone was so focussed on covering their ears that Kiyoshi failed to stop the Quaffle as it passed through the hoops with a telltale ‘ding’. 

The Hufflepuff stands cheered. Kagami almost growled. Getting the first score added a lot to team morale. And especially in the first match. He could hear the boo's from the Gryffindor end of the stadium and gritted his teeth. He and Aomine shared a glance.

Aomine nodded. 

Kiyoshi grabbed the Quaffle and flung it towards the centre of the pitch. Both Kagami and Aomine dived after it at lightning speed. Aomine grabbed the Quaffle for a fraction of a second before passing it to Kagami. Kagami held it for a second before passing it back. Before the Hufflepuff chasers had been able to come close or the beaters hit bludgers, the two had reached the other end of the court.

The beaters zoomed after them, leaving Hyuuga open. Aomine took the millionth pass from Kagami to reach his hand out towards the captain. Murasakibara Atsushi dived to block Hyuuga. At the last second, Aomine twisted midair and made the throw. Murasakibara twisted to the side, his broom hitting the Quaffle. But the throw was pretty accurate and even with the slight deflection it passed through the left hoop.

Ding!

Aomine and Kagami flew past each other, highfiving. 

Kagami noticed the thin sheen of sweat that was beginning to cover Aomine's forehead. Of course, Kagami thought. The broom was a magical appliance like a wand. It channelled the flyer's magical energy to move the broom. The Passing Lightning move was a difficult one. And consumed lots of energy.

Kagami sighed, "We're not doing that move again," he said.

Aomine scowled, "But I'm fine!" He cried, "I can-"

"I'm tired, ok?" Kagami bit back.

Aomine's eyes went wide. But it didn't take him long to regain his composure, "Bakagami!" He cried, "You're such a weakling!" 

Kagami turned away, towards the hoops. He didn't miss the way the bluenette's hands were clutching the broom. 

"Leave this to me…."

***

"That was a fairly good game."

The Ravenclaw team nodded. Nijimura sighed, "That's a very dull response," he said, "Watching the game must have gotten you riled up!" No response.

"Nijimura-senpai," the small voice of Kuroko Tetsuya spoke up, "The game wasn't very great. It was evident that Aomine-kun wasn't playing well." Midorima scoffed, "The game isn't about Aomine, Kuroko," he said, "It's just that his fortune wasn't good today." Kuroko shrugged, "You looked sad when Murasakibara-kun couldn't block the last shot," he said, "Care to explain, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima went a bright shade of Gryffindor red, "S-Shut up, Kuroko!"

Mibuchi sighed, "When will you grow up?" He said, "At least Kuroko should be a bit more matured." 

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

All the three chasers were sent flying. Literally. 

"Put me down, Aida-san!"

"My, my, my beauty indeed flies."

"I'd appreciate it if you put me down."

Riko sighed, "Stop fighting and I'll think about it!" She said. Imayoshi smiled, "Well, nothing's out of the ordinary," he said, "Let them stay there, Riko-san." Riko nodded sharply. 

Nijimura spoke up, "Did you see the Wronski Feint the Gryffindor Seeker pulled off?" He asked, looking at Riko. She nodded excitedly, "Of course," she said, "Izuki-kun salvaged the match for Gryffindor. 210-200. Really close win for Gryffindor," she continued, "Aomine-kun wasn't at top shape. He kept fumbling passes towards the end. Kagami-kun did a good job but Murasakibara-kun was better."

Midorima spoke up, from where he was floating, "Tomorrow is a good day for wearing the colour blue," he said, "We shouldn't be having a tough time." 

Riko sighed, slowly bringing the Chasers down. 

Nijimura huffed, "We won't practice anymore today," he said, "Get proper rest for tomorrow's match," he turned to Midorima, "I doubt it'll be easy." 

The team nodded. Slowly as they starting walking off….

"Umm... Riko-san, you forgot to put me down…."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next update. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Ravens Vs Snakes


	11. Eagles Vs Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!! I am so, so sorry! It's been like a month! I can't express how sorry I am! Just that my physical and mental health have been shit. And with exams coming up I really couldn't conjure up any imaginative writing! I really apologize!
> 
> But here's the next chapter! Happy reading!

“Don’t sit so close to me, Kise.”

“I’m sitting at my own table, Midorima-kun.”

Takao scoffed, “What’s with you two doing this every time Slytherin plays !” he protested. Midorima huffed, “T-The benches are more-umm-more comfy,” he said, his eyes closed as turned away. 

Kise laughed, "You're falling weak Tarou-" he bit his tongue, "Midorima-kun.” 

Midorima scoffed, looking away, “You two idiots can keep talking,” he said, “I have to eat and then play a match.” Takao raised his his eyebrows, “Where exactly are you eating?” he mocked, “You’re sitting with the Daily Prophet and occasionally vanishing your bacon.” Midorima cast him a glare. Kise scoffed, “Hah!” he exclaimed, “How badly do you wanna lose to us?” he laughed, “You’re gonna fly around on an empty stomach?” 

Takao scoffed, “Ryou-chan, you’re not eating either,” he said. Kise raised his eyebrows, “If I eat before a match I’m gonna throw up!” he whined. Takao facepalmed, “Then why are you complaining about Shin-chan not eating?” he asked. Kise turned red, “I-”

“Good morning Ryouta, Kazunari.”

Everyone turned up sharply to face the person who just spoke. It took a fraction of a second for both the Slytherins to quickly stand up, “Good morning, Akashi-senpai!” Takao spoke up, “Is it time for the pre-match meeting?” he asked. Akashi smiled, “Yes. Please report to the changing room as soon as you’re done eating,” he said, “It won’t look well for the newest member to be late.” Kise nodded sharply. Akashi turned to face Midorima, “Tetsuya was looking for you, Shintarou,” he said. Midorima stood up, disappearing the last of his food, “Yes, Akashi,” he said. 

As Akashi walked off, Kise sighed, flopping back onto the table, “How on earth is senpai so intense?!” he whined. Takao sighed, “It's like everything makes him so scary even when he’s not trying to be scary,” he said. Kise nodded, “True….” he mumbled. Midorima turned to the two, “Best of luck, you guys,” he said, uncomfortably pushing his glasses up. Kise nodded, “Same to you,” he said. Takao nodded, “Play a good game, Shin-chan!” 

Midorima sighed, turning to Kise, “Don’t overexert yourself,” he said, flushing a deep crimson. Kise nodded, “I can say the same about you,” he said. Takao whined, “Oh how come no one cares about poor little Kazu-chan?” he cried, faking indignance. Kise played along, “Oh no! Poor Kazu-chan!” he said feigning tears. Midorima face-palmed, “I’m off!” he announced before turning around and strutting out of the Great Hall.

Kise sighed, "This pretence before Slytherin plays Ravenclaw is exhausting," he said. Takao laughed, "I've told you more than once to stop it," he said, "You started off this year itself but even by not being on the team, you've played this game." Kise smiled, "Some friendly rivalry never hurt anyone Kazu-cchi," he said, a playful smile on his face. Takao couldn't completely disagree. 

The Great Hall was full of people. It wasn't difficult to miss the head of dreadlocks that pushed past a fair number of people over to the two Third Years. Kise gasped as someone shoved him violently into the stone walls. "Hey!" Takao cried as Haizaki pressed his arm against Kise's throat. Kise let out a strangled gasp. But Kise wasn't a weak small kid. It didn't take him long to gather his senses and took a tight grasp on Haizaki's muscular arm, pulling it away from his airpipe. 

"What the hell!?"

Haizaki smirked, "Nothing much, blondie," he laughed, "Just a little warning that if you mess up you're done for!" Kise gritted his teeth before pushing back, "You act like this with all juniors?" He asked, his voice cool. Haizaki's smirk didn't drop. Takao made a move, pulling out his wand, "Leave us alone," he said, "Akashi-senpai will not like this if he hears." The well built beater took a step back, "Akashi this, Akashi that!" He said through gritted teeth, "What's so special about that spoiled redhead?" But neither Takao nor Kise missed the flash of fear that passed through his eyes.

"What's going on here?" The cold, high voice of Professor Araki rang around them. Haizaki stepped away and bowed sharply. He clapped a hand each on Takao and Kise's shoulder, "I was just wishing them luck for the game," he said, "Fulfilling my duty as a respectful senior." Araki's eyes narrowed but she didn't object much more. As she walked away, Haizaki cast an evil look, “Warning’s still valid, blondie!” he called as he walked off.

Takao sighed, “What an asshole!” he said, grimacing. Kise nodded, hand going to his throat where Haizaki’s arm had violently crashed against it, “He did this to you last year?” he asked. Takao sighed, “They ganged up on me after the loss to Ravenclaw,” he said, looking down, “If Shin-chan hadn’t found me, they would’ve practically murdered me.” Kise’s eyes went wide, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he asked, sounding positively terrified. Takao shrugged, “It was bad enough Shin-chan and Akashi-senpai knowing….” he looked away, “I didn’t want to put it on you too.” 

Kise felt something in him shift and he couldn’t help himself as he dragged Takao by the wrist out of the Great Hall into the more secluded corridors. 

And he wrapped his arms as tight as possible around the shorter boy’s narrow frame. 

It wasn’t the same kind of hug that he always launched at random people very randomly. It was more intense. More meaningful. And that feeling oozed into Takao as his eyes widened. Memories flashed before Takao’s eyes. Not his own memories….Memories of the person standing before him...Takao gasped….What?.....What was happening? This couldn’t be real….? 

Takao felt himself tearing up, “W-What….?” he mumbled, barely being able to string his words together in a feasible sentence. Kise’s eyes were glinting dangerously. Like a tiger out for a meal. He wasn’t the same childish blonde he was mere seconds ago. “Don’t hide from me,” he said, his voice cold and sharp, “Not you at least.”

Takao bit his lip, “You’re a Legilimens?” he asked. Kise shrugged, “I can’t always do it,” he said, “I wasn’t a born Legilimens. You just saw how I was taught….” Kise looked away, feeling a familiar sense of shame crawling up his spine. Takao let out an involuntary whine, “Ryou-chan….” Kise held up a hand, “Don’t,” his voice was uncharacteristically cold and distant. It was hard. As if it had solidified over years. There was a hint of sadness. But it wasn’t what scared Takao the most. 

It was the tone of hopelessness that he’d never associate with the blonde.

“Hey! Ryouta! Kazunari!” the familiar voice of Himuro Tatsuya called, “You’re gonna be late!”

Kise didn’t hesitate to seize the opportunity. His face morphed into his usual cheery look, “Ne, ne, Tatsu-cchi!” he called, “I’m too excited for my first match!” With this he bounded off after the Fourth Year. 

It took Takao a while to get his bearings. What had just happened? The cheery, childish, fun-loving Ryou-chan…..just how good an actor was he?

***

It was drizzling. And the sky was overcast. Kise wanted to curse. Why did today of all days be so dark? He didn't like playing in the rain. It greatly obstructed his vision and made him very, very wet. It would be a first time occurrence if he didn't catch a cold.

Akashi sighed as he turned to face Kise, “Bad weather for a first match right?” he said, sounding pleasantly sympathetic. Kise cast him a smile, “Don’t worry, Akashi-cchi!” he quipped, “There isn’t much fun without a little challenge is there?” Akashi smirked as he placed a firm hand on Kise’s shoulder, “No point lying, Ryouta,” he said, “You’re all stiff.” Kise’s eyes went wide. He prided himself in being one of the most convincing liars of all times. How on earth did Akashi see through him so easily. 

Akashi smiled as he turned back to the rest of the team. Haizaki was tossing around his beater club, trying to poke Hanamiya with it. Hanamiya didn’t look as if he bothered too much. He just easily kept pushing off the taller male, occasionally sending him exasperated looks. Himuro was adjusting his uniform, picking at the collar. Tsugawa seemed rather excited, whispering teases to Himuro, who didn’t even bother to react. The changing room was quiet. Very uncharacteristically so. 

The usual, cheary Takao sat there with his head leaning on his broom, completely silent. His eyes were closed yet he looked far from calm. Kise felt a jolt of guilt run through him. He remembered the time he’d told Midorima about his home situation. Midorima had very non typically panicked. He’d immediately wanted to report to authorities and his have his parents thrown in Azkaban. It was probably the first time he’d seen Midorima cry like that. 

He’d expected Takao to react in a similar way. Not go all quiet and reserved like this. But then again….Kise always did suspect that Takao might not be all outgoing and airy as he projected. He didn’t want to make his friend feel bad. He never wanted them to feel guilty. That was one of the main reasons he didn’t want to tell everyone. But he did….

And he was beginning to think it was a bad decision.

***

The rain was coming down thick now.

“Ryouta, catch!”

Kise swerved to the right, deftly catching the Quaffle that Himuro threw his way. He took off flying immediately. But he couldn’t do any fancy turns or twists. Why you might ask. It was because of Midorima who was marking him. Midorima was fast and despite the fact that he was mainly an offensive player, he was spectacular at reading Kise’s mind. Not to mention the fact that the wind was strong enough to blow them off their brooms any moment. That didn’t seem to hinder the crowd. 

He was plenty certain that the entire school was here. At least with the cheers being so loud. Given that most of them were against Slytherin. 

Midorima brushed closer to him, “You’re not getting past me, Kise,” he said, reaching out for the Quaffle. Kise smirked as he quickly changed hands, “Oh really, Tarou-cchi?” Kise’s eyes quickly scanned the area before the hoops. The rain was heavy enough for him to be almost blinded. He couldn’t see if the Ravenclaw Keeper was anywhere near. But he was certain that the only chasers ready to intercept the Quaffle were Midorima, right beside him and the pair of shining red and yellow eyes which were unmistakable Akashi’s. 

Kise smirked as he let go of the hand clinging tightly onto the broom as he legs tightened around it. It took a fraction of a second for the wind to push him off to a position where he hung upside down with his legs being the only thing keeping him on his broom. And without bothering to look at Midorima’s obvious look of surprise, he threw the Quaffle towards Akashi. 

But the Quaffle didn’t reach its willed destination.

Kise’s eyes squinted to see a notably small flash of cerulean blue as someone intercepted the ball. 

“Midorima-kun, catch!”

And before Kise could even take in what was happening Midorima had already thrown the Quaffle to the other side of the pitch, scoring a resounding goal as the telltale ‘ding’ cut through the howling wind. The crowd burst into cheers. Kise grit his teeth in annoyance. What just happened?

“It was me, Kise-kun.”

Kise almost leapt off his broom. A small boy was flying beside him with a head of cerulean blue. This was the boy who intercepted his ‘Oh so perfect’ pass. The boy seemed to have read his mind, “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” he said, “I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” And of course he had. Kuroko was termed as the Phantom Chaser. The first one to have intercepted the Gryffindor Duo’s super speed pass. Kuroko smiled at him, “You should be more aware of your surroundings, Kise-kun,” he said before flying off. 

Kise felt his ears go red. He was not gonna get outdone by this cheeky little tiny person. 

***

Takao sighed, focussing his vision around for any sight of the Snitch. 

The game was a close one as he watched. Himuro quickly passed the Quaffle to Kise who swerved right to avoid a Bludger hit at him by that tall looking Ravenclaw beater, Otsubo Taisuke. Akashi plunged down as Kise passed him the Quaffle, deftly scoring. The game didn’t pause even a second. The fifth year chaser, Mibuchi Reo dived at the Quaffle before it could drop to the ground. He smirked at Himuro who moved to intercept him. Himuro flew straight at the Quaffle as he saw Mibuchi raise his arm towards Midorima. But even Takao gasped at the deft move that suddenly sent the Quaffle into Kuroko’s waiting hands.

Takao frowned, “Isn’t using magic against the rules?!” he cried. A snort sounded beside him, “That wasn’t magic, Takao-kun,” the short haired girl who was Ravenclaw’s seeker piped up, “That’s just raw talent.” Takao grit his teeth. This girl knew exactly how to get on his nerves. She wasn’t the fastest, Takao observed. But she was exceptionally good at ensuring that the other seeker remained distracted so that she caught sight of the Snitch first. 

A cheer arose from the Slytherin end of the stadium as Kise copied the exact move that Mibuchi had used mere second ago. This time it was Takao’s turn to smirk. “Well, we’ll beat you at your own game then,” he said, cocking his head to the side in an attempt at being passive-aggressive. Aido Riko glared at him. Takao laughed. She had chosen the wrong opponent,’ he found himself thinking. 

He glanced at where Hanamiya was deftly hitting away a Bludger aimed at Akashi. Of course, Akashi always had one of the beaters on him. It wasn’t just plain pride that knew that the team morale would collapse if Akashi got injured. The Ravenclaw Team appeared to have come to the same conclusion. No wonder the second Ravenclaw beater, Imayoshi refused to let go of his mark on the redhead. Imayoshi was one of the most cunning of Hogwarts Beaters. Having him on your head was not something favourable in the least. With one Bludger continuously getting passed between them, the other Chasers were fairly free to move around.

Kuroko Tetsuya had started off with a blast. The hero on the field deftly intercepting passes even from Akashi himself. But as the game stretched on to its fifth hour, the boy appeared to be tiring. 

It wasn’t just him though. A long Quidditch match with good scorers seemed to have mentally bore down on both the keepers with the Slytherin Keeper making a rather bored expression at the small tussle over the Quaffle at the other end of the Pitch. Even the other chasers were tiring. Akashi’d been swerving right and left to give Hanamiya space to move his Beater’s club. But now his pace seemed to have reduced to slightly sluggish. Mibuchi Reo seemed to have lost some of his vigour after Kise managed to copy his master move. Himuro seemed a little annoyed at the fact that he wasn’t getting to score much.

The only two people who were still full of energy were of course, Kise and Midorima. 

Those two were the main reason the Keepers seemed so exasperated. Both Tsugawa and Nijimura dove left and right but were somehow completely unable to stop those two. Takao sighed. He knew those two would whine and groan about body aches the next day. He took another look around for any sight of the Snitch. The rain was pelting even harder now. It was difficult even with Takao’s excellent vision to catch sight of the tiny ball. He knew from Riko’s postures that she was totally relying on Takao’s movements to locate the Snitch.

He would have attempted a feint but given Riko’s character, he strongly doubted it’d work. Haizaki was pretty caught up. He was charged with the duty of covering both Kise and Himuro and also attacking the three Ravenclaw chasers. He too looked exhausted and thoroughly pissed off. 

The two teams were going neck and neck. Currently Slytherin was at a ten point lead, no- Midorima scored again evening the points.

Takao sighed yet again. He was surprised at how the crowd was still enthralled by this utterly monotonous game which proceeded to continue.

And that’s when a flash of gold passed right under his nose!

He knew Riko’s eyes didn’t miss the sudden startled expression he made. And both seekers dived. The wind hit roughly across his face. His hands were icy even in the leather gloves. He grunted as Riko pushed against him. But of course, Takao was taller and more built than her and she couldn’t do much. But for once Takao knew that the outcome of the match rested completely on his shoulders. He gritted his teeth applying that extra push to accelerate his already creaking broom. The Snitch was a tricky thing though. It seemed to weave in and out of existence every time he reached for it. 

“GO KAZU-CCHI!”

The yell seemed to cut through the cheers and boos of the entire stadium. Even the howling winds. Takao smirked. There was something about when Kise cheered. 

He pushed forward, moving slightly ahead of the Ravenclaw Seeker. But she too didn't seem to give up, following close at his tail. Catching the Snitch was a funny affair. So close yet so far. Yet every time when his glove closed in on that tiny golden ball, feeling the slightest flutter of its wings, it somehow filled him with this unexplainable sense of euphoria. 

And he was gonna feel it. His mind and heart were in turmoil from what he was shown a few hours ago. Today he wasn't just flying for Slytherin anymore….he needed to feel that feeling.

The Snitch didn't seem to be in a mood to let itself get caught. It took a sharp drop straight into the Gryffindor stands. Takao cursed. He wished he'd picked up the Wronski Feint. He slowed himself down before swerving downwards, straight into the crowd. 

A wave of red moved to either side of him as he flew through, Riko close at his tail. 

All eyes were on the two of them, Chasers and the Quaffle long forgotten. 

So close yet so far. Takao's hand stretched closer.

So close yet so far. He was almost there.

So close yet so far….he could feel the wind hit him hard enough to distort his physical features, he could feel the flutter of wings.

This was his domain. That Snitch was his.

Takao smiled as he heard the tell-tale whistle that declared Slytherin's resounding victory.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Here's a little problem....
> 
> I might not be able to update in a while because of my exams. I'll try. I really will. But I apologize in advance for the delay. Thank you so much for bearing with me!
> 
> 💜💖💜💖💜💖💜💖

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I will be updating once or twice in two weeks. Please leave comments and kudos. They are after all a writer's lifeblood.


End file.
